Get Some Grace
by don't fight it
Summary: After being found in a park when she was 4 years old, Grace now lives with the Cullens. But when, by chance, she goes to La Push, who will she meet? A best friend? A boyfriend? Read on, and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, Stephenie Meyer owns it all, not me. Except for Grace and any other thing that SM didn't create. **

**Okay, so the story doesn't really fit with the actual events in twilight. But here is what I changed.**

**Jacob has never met Bella before, so there is no connection between them.**

**The Cullen's lived in Forks many years ago, and that is when Bella met Edward.**

**The werewolf pack started the year previous to this story due to a different vampire coven being somewhere around Forks. Therefore, Jacob, Embry, Quil etc. are really only 16 years old.**

**If I think of anything else you should know, I'll let you know, or if you want to know anything then just ask me.**

Chapter One

Edward's POV

Today I found a lost little girl.

I was taking a walk through the park when I heard crying. I could here distressed thoughts. I followed the sounds and it led me to a tree. A little girl sat curled up under it, crying.

"Do you need some help?" I asked the little girl kindly.

She sniffed. "I lost my Mummy and Daddy." She sobbed.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, they told me to wait on the playground while they went to the toilet, but they forgot to come back and get me."

"Forgot? Hmm, what's your name?"

"Grace."

"That's a nice name. My name's Edward. How old are you, Grace?"

"Four and a half. My birthday's in December."

It was only June. She would be five in six months. But it was only then that I noticed her accent. Australian, I think.

"Do you live around here?" I asked.

"No. We lived a long way away. We moved around a lot."

"What are you parent's names?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me. They said it was a secret."

That really shocked me. Then I realised something strange. This whole story sounded suspicious to me. Grace's parents sounded dodgy.

"Do you know what you're parent's jobs are?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you know where any of your other family lives? Your grandparents, aunties, uncles?"

"I don't know."

"You know what, Grace? I think you should come with me. Would you like that? You can meet my wife, and my sister, and brothers, and my mum and dad. We'll look after you."

"I'm not allowed to go with strangers." She said nervously.

"I thought we were friends."

"Is it like a play date?"

"Yeah," I said, "Just like a play date. I've got loads of toys you can play with, and I'm sure my sisters would love you."

"Okay then."

She let me lead her to my car by the hand. Then I drove her to my home.

Of course, my sisters loved her. My whole family did. They wanted to keep her, and admittedly, so did I. She stayed with us for a week before Carlisle and Esme decided that it would be acceptable for her to be part of the family. It was arranged by child services for her to be Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter. However, this was only agreed after I had explained my theory about Grace's parents to the family though. It was my guess that Grace's parents had abandoned her. She conveniently had no idea of her parent's names or occupations or any of her family's names or whereabouts. When Grace's parents had left her to go to the 'toilet' they had not come back for her. They 'forgot', as Grace said.

We decided that until it was time for her to start high school, she would be home schooled, by us. Carlisle did science, I did English, Bella did math, Alice did languages, and Emmett did sport. Rosalie and Esme helped out where they could and taught her other little things.

When Grace turned five, six months after I had found her, my family and I told her our secret: that we were vampires. She took it surprisingly well. It didn't seem to affect her at all really. I guess it's easy to adapt when you're young.

Just like how she adapted with the loss of her parents. She was upset for a while, but she soon forgot about her parents leaving her in the park that day. Carlisle and Esme became her mother and father, and the rest of us were her brothers and sisters.

When she was a little older, we told her about how we came to be her family. Again she was upset for a little while, but she just took it in her stride and went on with her life. Sure, there were moments when she would feel extremely insecure, but my family and I did all we could to show her that she was loved and accepted.

**AN: Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yep, you know it. I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does. Except what I created myself. Review yeah?**

Chapter Two

Grace's POV

11 years later

Today was my first day at my new school. I had been home schooled until I was old enough to start high school. My family and I had first lived in Alaska, then Canada where I had done my first two years of high school. I had a few good friends but I mostly kept to myself. It had been organised that I would stay at my best friend Anya's for a week in the holidays.

Today I was starting my junior year at Forks High School, in the small town that we had moved to. My mum and dad and all my brothers and sisters were excited to be back here. They had lived here ages before Edward had found me in that park in Alaska.

Alice bounded into my bedroom and made her way over to my walk-in wardrobe.

"Up you get, sleepyhead. Time to pick today's outfit." She said happily.

"Don't go crazy, Alice." I mumbled, "I don't want anything too standout."

I climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom. I showered and washed my hair, and then walked back into my bedroom in my towel. Alice had left an outfit on my bed; jeans, my favourite t-shirt, a hoodie, and beside my bed, my old white converse all-stars. I loved those shoes. I dressed quickly, and headed downstairs. I was still getting used to this big new house. Sure, our old house was big, but I could get lost in this house. Hell, I could get lost in my own wardrobe.

Downstairs, everyone was pretty much just sitting around, watching a -movie. It was X-men.

"Yes! X-men!" I said, running over to the couch.

Emmett made room on the couch and I climbed over the back of it and squeezed in between Emmett and Jasper.

"No, Grace. You still have to eat, and get to school yet." Edward said.

"Naw, come on, Ed. I'm not that slow."

Edward didn't say anything back, but went into the kitchen and came back out holding my breakfast. Vegemite toast and orange juice. My favourite. He handed it to me.

"You can watch the movie while you eat breakfast, but then we have to go. You slept in." He said.

"Jeez, Edward, you're not my father."

Edward smiled grimly at our little joke. He had always liked to take authority over me since he was the one who found me. He was also very protective.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But you'll finish watching it with me tonight."

"Alright. Come on, Goober. Eat up quick."

Uh, Goober? I hadn't been called that in ages. Okay, not true. I get called by my nickname all the time. It's from when I was little. I think Emmett started it.

I ate my toast and then it was time to go. I was so nervous. But then I felt calm, thanks to Jasper. I went upstairs to say goodbye to my mum and dad before I left. I found them sitting in Dad's office talking.

"Oh, Grace! I can't believe you're going already!" Mum said. Both my parents stood up and came to hug me.

"I'm so nervous." I mumbled into someone.

"Grace, you'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about." Dad said.

"Come on, we'll walk you to the car." Mum said.

Mum and Dad walked me to the garage together where all my brothers and sisters were waiting for me.

"Well, you have a good day now, okay?" Mum said, hugging me.

"I will."

"Have fun." Dad said, ruffling my hair. Mum and Dad left the garage, and everybody started moving to their cars.

"Ooh, I left my bag..." I said, turning to walk back to the house. But Rosalie was next to me in record speed, one hand on my arm and the other holding my bag.

"Got it, sweetie." She said, smiling.

I sighed and turned back to the cars.

"Come on, Goober." Edward said, holding the door of the Volvo open for me.

"Edward, can I go with Jasper? I'm feeling a little... nervous." I said.

"Come on then," Jasper said, "Come with Alice and me."

"Thanks, Jazz." I smiled.

I climbed into the backseat of Alice's yellow Porsche and looked out the window as my other siblings got into their cars: Edward and Bella in the Volvo; Emmett and Rosalie in the red convertible; and then Jasper and Alice climbing into the front of the Porsche.

The ride to school was quiet, as Jasper calmed my thoughts. I soon found that we were pulling into the parking lot. I went to the office to collect my schedule with my brothers and sisters, but then it was time to go our separate ways. I had different classes to them because I was younger. None of them could really pass for 16, like I was. First period I had math. Yay, math. Not. Even though Bella had taught me math when I was younger, high school math was boring. So that lesson passed slowly and uneventfully. Next period was Spanish, which I could already speak, almost fluently, thanks to Alice. In third period I had biology and then it was time for lunch. I hadn't yet made any friends so I headed over to the table that my siblings were sitting at, after I got some food.

"Hey, Goober!" Emmett roared, "How d'you like it?"

I slapped his arm. "Shh! I don't want anyone knowing that you guys call me Goober."

"Made any friends yet?" Edward asked.

"You know I haven't." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Goober. I can see you making some friends soon." Alice said.

"And besides," Emmett said, "You've got us!"

"Great." I said sarcastically, clapping my hands together.

My brothers and sisters and I talked for the rest of lunch and we received many curious stares. I got a lot of weird looks, probably because plain old me was sitting amongst a group of beautiful vampires. Of course they didn't know that though. But I didn't have the gold eyes. I had green ones. I had porcelain skin, so I was fairly pale, but not as pale as them. And I in no means had a perfect body like they all did. I also refused to wear the same designer clothes like them. I preferred to hand pick my outfits from funky little stores that I discovered.

After lunch I went off to go to gym. After that I had English and then Drama. All my siblings were waiting for me outside the drama room for me when I finished. They ran there probably.

"First day's over!" Alice said.

"Yeah, finally." I said.

"You didn't have a good time?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I made _no_ friends. No-one even spoke to me. It was like I was invisible."

"People were thinking about you." Edward said.

"Huh?"

"Plenty of people were deciding whether to go talk to you or not." Alice said.

"Well why the hell didn't they?" I asked loudly.

Jasper laughed. "You were giving off the whole annoyed teenager vibe. Like now."

"Oh come on! That was just math! You guys know I hate math!"

"Hey! I taught you math, remember." Bella said.

"Let's go," Rosalie said, "I've got things to do."

"Like Emmett." I muttered.

Everyone laughed except Rosalie.

"Watch it, Goober." She said, with a little smile.

I drove home with Edward and Bella. They held hands the whole time while they drove. They looked so happy and in love. I wondered why I couldn't have something like that.

When I got home I went into the kitchen to see Mum. Dad was still at work.

"How was school, honey?" Mum asked me, as she chopped up vegetables for my dinner.

"Boring." I said as I opened the fridge, looking for a snack. I pulled out a plum.

"That's a shame," She said, "But I'm sure you'll start to enjoy it more once you settle in."

"Yeah, I guess. What's for dinner, anyway?"

"Veggie stir-fry."

"Cool. Thanks Mum. I'm just going to do some homework." I said.

That night was pretty uneventful. I did homework, had dinner, kicked the footy with Emmett and Jazz, and watched the rest of X-men with Edward. Then I got ready to go to bed.

As I lay in bed, trying to get to sleep, I thought back over the day. I was so disappointed that I hadn't made any friends, or even been noticed by anyone. I mean aren't new people meant to get heaps of attention. I guess it all went to my brothers and sisters because they are so beautiful. I was so jealous of them. They seemed to have it all going for them. I however, was constantly living in their perfect shadows. It seemed like no-one wanted me sometimes. Yeah, I know. My family take good care of me don't they? But have they ever stopped to check if I'm really okay? No. I know Edward can read my thoughts so I try not to think about all this very much, but surely he must have heard me once. Whatever. It doesn't really matter.

**AN: Review**


	3. AN SORRY BUT READ IT

**AN: Okay guys heres the deal.**

**I have gotten 2 favourite story ads, and I have one watcher, but no reviews?? Whats the deal. I need to know if you like what I am doing or not, and if I should continue posting. I have heaps more chapters already written but I need reviews to know that what I'm doing is worthwhile. I don't want to waste my time writing a story that no-one likes.**

**Review! Make me happy!**

**Thanks, *H***


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: That's right, I don't own it, SM does. You know, I'm getting really sick of writing these stupid disclaimer things. I mean, as if I'm gonna get sued or anything, have authors got better things to do than sort through Fanfiction sites looking for people who don't write disclaimers? Jeez. Review 'kay?**

Chapter Three

Grace's POV

The rest of the week passed without too much happening. I still hadn't made any friends at school, so I was getting pretty bored and lonely. Today I was meant to be catching a bus to the cinemas to see a movie though.

I got Rosalie to drop me off at the bus stop. Then after fifteen minutes of waiting at the bus stop, I climbed onto what I thought was my bus. I don't know how I got it wrong, but anyway, I didn't end up where I should have. I ended up in a little place called La Push. I checked my watch. There was no way I would make it on time to my movie now. I decided to just hang around here and do a bit of exploring in La Push.

Just then, my phone buzzed from my bag. I pulled it out and the number told me it was Alice.

"Hello, Alice."

"Where are you Grace? And what are you doing?"

"I'm standing on the sidewalk in La Push. Why?" I said.

"I saw your future go blank. No wonder. La Push."

"What's that got to do with my future?"

"Never mind. What are you planning on doing there?" Alice asked.

"I'm just having a look around, nothing to worry about. Hey, can I please speak to Edward?"

"Sure. He's still worried about you. Be careful."

Alice handed the phone over to Edward.

"Grace, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ed. I just wanted to ask a favour, if you're not too busy." I said.

"What's up?"

"Would you be able to pick me up from La Push later on? If I give you a call?"

"I suppose so. You call me and I'll pick you up from the store down there."

"Thanks. I'll call in a few hours." I said.

"Alright. You be careful now."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and kept walking.

By the time I reached the main street, it was midday and I was hungry. I walked until I found the store that Edward must have been talking about. I went in and got an apple, then kept walking until I reached the beach.

I took a walk up the beach and then followed a path up the cliffs. It was nice and quiet and green up there. Lots of trees. Actually it was more like a forest. Something caught my eye in the distance. A tall figure, standing on the edge of the cliff. I ran towards it. It was a young man who looked maybe 19. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. He took another step towards the edge and looked down. By now I was only 20 metres away.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The boy turned around and looked at me, but then looked back over the cliff and moved even further toward the edge. He was going to jump. Commit suicide. Die. I ran as fast as I could towards him, to try and stop him from killing himself. But when I collided with him, meaning to pull him back from the edge, I sent us both flying over the edge of the cliff.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I was going to die and so was the boy, and it was all my fault. But he grabbed me as we fell together and wrapped himself around me to protect me when we hit the water. It still hurt though: when we landed in the water. My lungs filled with water and I felt like I was sinking. Drowning. But just as I was giving up hope of getting out of the water, a strong hand grabbed me and pull me to the surface.

I gasped for air and coughed up plenty of water. The boy put me on his back and swam to shore. I spluttered and choked on water the whole way. We both sort of collapsed on the sand. I lay on my stomach, gasping and coughing. The boy lay on his back, panting. He wasn't looking too worried. Until I started choking on the salty water, that is. He thumped a warm hand on my back a few times and a torrent of water poured from my mouth onto the sand.

"What were you thinking?" I choked out.

"What were _you_ thinking?" The boy asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

The boy laughed. "No. Its called cliff diving. I'm Embry by the way." He held out a hand for me to shake.

"Grace." I said, taking his too warm hand. "Woah! You're like, burning!"

"Oh, uh, I've been sick lately? Fever." Embry said, then changed the subject, "So, uh, what's the accent? Australian?"

"Yeah, I used to live there. A long time ago."

"That's cool. So, that was an interesting tactic you used, trying to get me not to jump."

"Huh?"

"You know, tackling me over the edge of the cliff. That worked _real_ well." He said, smiling.

We both laughed. "Well, I guess it didn't quite work out how I wanted it to. It was kind of fun though." I said.

"I could take you real cliff diving." Embry offered, "You know, instead of just falling over the edge."

"Umm, okay." I said nervously.

Embry and I walked back to the top of the cliff, and on the way we talked about how he had gotten into the whole jumping off cliffs thing. He told me that kids from the reservation do it all the time.

At the top of the cliff Embry explained how to jump properly so that you don't get hurt. We agreed that he would go first so that he could be waiting for me down the bottom.

So Embry took a run up and hurled himself over the edge. I heard him yell a big, loud, "Wahoo!"

I saw him land with a splash as I stood at the top of the cliff, with my toes curling over the edge.

"It's alright," I told myself, "You just did this, like a second ago."

I took a deep breath, moved a few steps back, then ran over the edge.

I hurtled down towards the water, screaming, my hair flying back out behind me. When I hit the water it hurt a bit, but no-where near like how it had when I had gone over the first time. I thrashed around under the water, kicking my legs and waving my arms until I reached the surface. I took a big gulp of air and then laughed. Embry swam over to me, smiling.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It was great. I love it."

"Here get on my back and I'll tow you into shore."

Embry was a really fast swimmer and we made it back onto the sand in no time.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked to nowhere in particular, up the beach.

"Dunno. But I'm so hungry. Want lunch?"

"I guess so. The last thing I ate was an apple and that was like an hour." I said, checking my watch. 1:00 it read.

"We could go to my friends Sam and Emily's place to eat?"

"Uh, I dunno. I wouldn't want to cause them any trouble." I said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but we can go someplace else if you want. Actually, my mum owns the store up the road. We could pick up something from there."

"Sounds good."

We got to the shop and went up to the counter.

"This is my mum." Embry said, "Mum, this is Grace."

I shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said.

"My name's Miranda." She said, "It's nice to meet you too. Now, what can I do for you kids?"

"We just stopped by for lunch." Embry said.

"Why don't you make some sandwiches, Embry?" Miranda said.

"Okay. Come on, Grace."

Embry lead me out the back door of the shop, across a small yard and into a little house.

"Have a seat." Embry said, pointing to the dining table that was in the kitchen.

"You don't want any help?" I asked.

"No, just relax."

"If you say so."

"Hey, only one sandwich, right?" Embry asked as he rummaged around.

"Yep."

Embry made me my sandwich and put it in front of me on the table. Then he brought over his plate. It had three very thick sandwiches on it.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hungry?"

Embry laughed. "Starving."

"You know, I've had the weirdest day today." I said as I started my lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean first, I was meant to go to the movies, but I got on the wrong bus and ended up here in La Push. So I stuck around and had a bit of a look around. Then I found you and I tackled you over the side of a _cliff_. Then you took me real cliff diving. And now I'm having lunch with you. And it's been fun. And it's all been with some random guy that can eat three sandwiches in one sitting."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, it sounds like you've had a pretty interesting day."

"But do you always eat so much?" I asked, a little rudely.

"Yep." He said, patting his stomach. "I'm a growing boy."

"How do you keep so fit then?" Embry was very muscly and he still sat before me in nothing more than a pair of cut-off jeans.

"I, uh, run around a lot." He said.

"Right. And how old are you?"

"16."

"Me too." I said.

We talked for ages. All that getting to know you type stuff. It was amazing, I mean I had been at school for a week and not made a single friend, and then I come to La Push and make one straight away. I got the feeling that Embry had known I was feeling pretty down though, which is probably why he stuck around. While we talked, I ended up telling him about how much I wasn't liking school right now, due to my complete lack of friends. Embry had been great, saying "But we're friends, aren't we?" I really liked Embry for that.

Anyway, we only stopped talking when I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It told me that it was half past three.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"What's up?"

"I told my brother I'd call him to come pick me up. I was meant to call about an hour ago. He'll be worrying."

I reached down beside me to grab my phone out of my bag, but my bag wasn't there. I looked around me. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap. _Crap_."

"What?"

"I've lost my bag. I can't remember having it since like, midday." I said.

"Did you put it down in the store?"

"No."

"What about the beach? There?"

I groaned. That was the last place I remembered having it.

"Please don't tell me I jumped in the water with it. My phone and my wallet are in there."

"How much money did you have in there?" Embry asked.

"About $20. I'm not really worried about that, but I am worried about my phone though. How am I meant to call Edward now?"

"If we can't find your bag, you can use my phone. Don't worry, Grace."

We didn't find my bag. I must have jumped with it when I tackled Embry. There was no way to get it back. It was at the bottom of the ocean now. I used Embry's phone to call Edward.

"Edward Cullen speaking." He answered.

"It's me, Ed."

"Whose phone are you calling off?"

"My friend's. I'll explain when I see you. Look, I'm sorry I took so long to call. Could you please come and pick me up from the store?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon." He hung up.

Embry and I waited out the front of the store on the steps.

"Today was really fun, Embry." I said, "I'm glad I made a friend here."

"Yeah. Did you want to come hang out again tomorrow? You could meet some of my other friends too."

"Sounds great. Here, give me your phone so I can put my phone number in it." I said.

"You lost your phone though."

"Home phone, silly."

Embry handed me his phone and I added a new contact. Grace Cullen, and then my home number. I gave back his phone. Embry pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote on it. He handed it back to me. Embry Call, and then his home and mobile numbers.

"I'll give you a text from one of my brothers or sisters mobiles about tomorrow." I said.

"Sure."

Just then, Edward pulled up in his Volvo.

"Is that your brother?" Embry asked.

"One of them, yeah. That's Edward."

"You two don't look anything alike."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, that's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you, then." I said, as I walked down to the car.

"See you." Embry smiled and waved.

I climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. I waved as the car pulled away from the store.

As I was putting on my seatbelt, Edward spoke. "So, La Push, huh?"

**AN: Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: sup guys. So thanks for all your reviews. Keep doing it yeah. Yep, this is a pretty short chapter, so I'll be putting the next one up tomorrow, which is heaps longer. Kay, so you know it, I don't own any, SM does, and we all know it. I cant see the point of this. After this chapter, things start getting more... I dunno the word. Intense maybe?? Or maybe just a little more interesting.**

Chapter Four

Embry's POV

"The Cullen's are back in town." I announced as I walked into Sam and Emily's place.

The rest of the pack, who were sitting around the table talking, laughing and eating, fell silent.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I met one of them, and I saw another."

"Great," Paul said, "We just get rid of the last lot of leeches, and then more arrive."

"Well, I guess that means the treaty is back in place. We can't go to Forks, they can't come here." Sam said.

"We'll have to make contact with them to let them know that we'll still be going by the treaty." Quil said.

"I got one of their phone numbers." I said.

"How'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"I was talking to this girl. Her name's Grace Cullen."

"They've got a new one then. The elders didn't mention a Grace from the last time they were here."

"Great, another one." Jared said.

"I don't think she's a vampire, guys." I said.

"Why is she with the Cullen's then?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. She said she'd tell me about that tomorrow. But I know she's not a leech. She doesn't have the cold skin, she has green eyes, she's not like a rock, she ate a sandwich at my house, and she has a heartbeat. She's just a normal girl." I explained.

"That's weird." Jacob said. "I think we definitely need to contact them. Remind them that if they bite that human girl, that's the treaty broken. That's war."

"Can I have the phone number please, Embry? I need to organise a meeting." Sam asked.

Grace's POV

"So, La Push, huh?" Edward said.

"Yeah?"

"You need to be careful who you hang out with down there."

"Whatever, Edward. I can choose my own friends, thanks."

Edward chuckled. "What happened with your phone?"

"Um, yeah, please don't be angry, okay?" I said, nervously, "I, um, dropped it in the water."

"You did not." Edward said, reading my mind.

"Okay, fine, I didn't. But it was a total accident."

I explained how and why I had jumped off the cliff with Embry. Edward was angry at first, but then he stopped worrying about it so much because I hadn't gotten hurt.

When Edward and I walked into the house, Dad was on the phone.

Embry's POV

Sam dialled Grace's home number, but it wasn't her who picked up. I could listen to the whole conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"This is Sam Uley speaking. I'm from the Quileute pack, down at La Push."

"Ah. The newest generation of werewolves. I presume you are calling about the old treaty?"

"Yes. I think we should meet to discuss it. There are... complications." Sam said.

"We would be willing to put the treaty on hold, as such, until we discuss it. You are welcome to join us at our home for discussions tomorrow."

"This isn't any kind of trick?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. This is a serious matter."

"Fine," Sam said, "My second in command and myself will be there tomorrow."

"How does nine in the morning sound to you?"

"That sounds fine."

I tapped Sam on the arm and held my hand out for the phone.

"Uh, my friend Embry would like to speak to you?" Sam said, handing me the phone.

"Um, hi, is Grace there?" I asked, walking into another room, away from the pack.

"Sure thing, Embry. I'll just put her on." Carlisle said.

"Hello? Embry?" Grace said.

"Hey, uh, I was just checking if you were still coming tomorrow."

"Yeah. I've got a bit of homework to do though."

"Just bring it with you. I've got to do some as well."

"Alright," Grace said, "I'll meet you at the store at about ten?"

"Sure. Well I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She hung up.

**AN: I know its short and boring, but review!!! The next chapter is better. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, I know I said id update tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself. I had to do it tonight. I felt bad by just giving you all that tiny chapter that I put up last update. But rest assured. This one is heaps longer. I better get heaps of reviews for being so awsum and doing that okay? Righto, time for the boring stuff: SM owns it all, except my own storyline and other characters. REVIEW YEAH**

Chapter Five

Jacob's POV

As Sam and I approached the Cullen house, I could hear the heartbeat of the human girl.

"Do you hear it?" I asked Sam.

He nodded.

Sam knocked on the front door and a small pixie looking thing opened it immediately.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Alice. Come on in."

It was weird. The bloodsucker was being so friendly. She took us inside and into the dining room. We sat down and then all the other vampires came in and took their seats. I started to wish we had brought the whole pack. One of the female's brought in a plate of cookies and put it in front of Sam and me.

"Welcome to our home." She said.

"Thankyou." Sam said, but neither of us touched the food.

The female introduced herself as Esme and then introduced the others: Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Let's get down to business then." Carlisle said.

"Fine. I say the treaty should come back into play as soon as Jacob and I get back over the boundary line." Sam said.

"Okay. Do all the rules we had still stand?" Carlisle said.

"You cross the line: war. We cross the line: war. You bite or kill a human: its war." I said.

"Which brings us onto our next concern." Sam said, "The human girl that you have living with you."

"Grace." Edward said.

"Yes, Grace. You are aware of the risks then? That it would be very easy for you to break the treaty?" Sam said.

"We still maintain a strict diet, no human blood, I can assure you."

Grace's POV

I hid behind the kitchen counter, around the corner. I knew that my family would be able to hear me, but no-one had come to stop me so I guess it didn't matter. I was listening hard, and I heard my name. My family and the people spoke about how I was in danger of being bitten by my family, and about some treaty, which I seemed to be involved in. It freaked me out, the way they were talking about me.

Once they stopped saying my name, I went back upstairs to get my things that I was taking to Embry's. And then, as I stepped out onto the porch, I saw two, very tall young men walking into the forest that surrounds my house. They must have been the people who my family were speaking to. They didn't see me.

I was walking down the driveway to go to the bus stop when Rosalie appeared beside me.

"According to Alice, it's about to start raining. Let me give you a lift." She said.

"Thanks Rose."

We drove to the bus stop in her red convertible with the top up.

"So is this boy your boyfriend?" She asked, innocently.

"No, Rose. I only met him yesterday, and anyway, he's just my friend."

Rose was always interested in helping me with my non-existent love life.

"Okay, I was just asking. Have you got your eye on anyone at school?" She asked.

"No, Rose."

We arrived at the bus stop quickly. I thanked Rosalie, got out and watched her drive away.

The bus dropped me not far from Embry's mum's store, so it wasn't a far walk, but it was raining. So I walked for ten minutes to Embry's hunched over my bag to keep it from getting wet. I, however, got soaked.

Embry was waiting undercover on the front steps of the store. His eyebrows rose very high when he saw me.

"You walked from Forks to here?" He asked.

"No way, stupid. I caught a bus and then walked."

"Well, you're soaked." He stated.

"Duh." I said.

"You need new clothes or you'll catch a cold. I'll take you to Emily's. She'll have some clothes for you. And food for me."

I laughed. "You really like to eat, huh?"

Embry drove me in his little old car to Emily's house.

"No point in umbrellas now. You're soaked." Embry said, before we stepped out into the rain.

Embry didn't even knock on the door. Just walked straight in, dragging me behind him with his warm hand.

"Hey Emily." He said.

"Hi Embry, and...?" She said.

"Grace." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Grace. You guys hungry? I just baked brownies."

Emily was gorgeous. Even though she had scars on her face that made her look like she was frowning on one side, she still looked beautiful and happy.

"You got any clothes Grace could borrow, Emily? She's been walking in the rain."

"Sure. Come with me Grace, we'll find you something."

Emily and I talked while she found me some clothes. She pulled out a purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on the big bed.

"These should fit you." Emily said.

"Thanks."

"You can just get changed in here. Embry and I will just be out in the kitchen."

She left the room and shut the door behind her. I quickly dressed in Emily's clothes. The shirt fitted nicely, but the jeans were a bit baggy and sat low on my hips. I looked in the mirror and I looked alright. I undid my hair from its pony tail and shook it out a bit so that it would dry. When I was satisfied, I balled up my wet clothes and went back into the kitchen.

"Could I lay these out on the porch to dry?" I asked Emily.

"Sure."

I hung them under cover over the banister of the stairs and went back inside.

"So where is everyone?" Embry asked Emily.

"Sam and Jacob were at that... meeting. Then they joined Seth, Collin, and Brady for patrol."

"Are they police officers?" I asked stupidly.

They both laughed. "I guess you could say that." Embry said.

"I think Jared and Paul are down at the cliffs and Quil's probably at Claire's." Emily said, as she put some brownies on the table. "Wait your turn." She said to Embry, and then said to me, "Take what you like."

I took two of the small brownies and so did Emily.

The Embry asked, "Now?"

Emily nodded. I took Embry under five minutes to empty the plate of brownies.

After the brownies were gone, we talked about Embry's car and how this guy called Jacob had helped him fix it up. We were mid-discussion when a guy, who looked quite a bit like Embry, only musclier if that's possible, came through the door.

"Hey Quil." Embry and Emily said.

Quil's eyes came straight onto me.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Grace."

Quil turned to Embry, "Dude, did you...? Is she...?"

"No, no," Embry said, "She's just a friend."

Quil shrugged and then mouthed to Embry, "She's a babe."

I blushed. "Quil! She's sitting _right here_!" Emily said.

"Yeah!" I said, "I'm right here. And I can lip-read."

Quil shrugged again, un-embarrassed and headed over to the kitchen.

"So Grace," He said, with his head in the fridge, "New in town? What's the accent?"

"I just moved to Forks. From Canada. But my accent is Australian. I haven't lived there since I was really little though."

"Cool. So you go to school in Forks or here at La Push?"

"Forks, but its pretty boring there, I have like, no friends, seriously."

"Ah well. I see you've made friends with Embry and Emily here so it can't be too bad."

"Yeah."

"You been at Claire's, Quil?" Emily asked.

"Nah. Just heading there now. I just stopped by to pick up my shoes."

I looked down and sure enough, he was barefoot. That was weird. He would have been freezing out in the rain.

In the time that Quil was there, he made and ate 2 sandwiches, talked to us for about 15 minutes and then put his shoes on and left. We stayed and talked to Emily for about an hour after Quil left and then Embry suggested that we should go and do our homework. He drove us back to his house and we spread ourselves out over his lounge room floor. Open books, papers and pens were scattered everywhere. I was doing my math homework. My favourite. Not. And Embry was writing something up for his History homework.

After a while, Embry spoke.

"So you said you'd tell me about your family yesterday."

Embry's POV

"So you said you'd tell me about your family yesterday." I hinted.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Grace said uncomfortably, "What did you want to know?"

"I don't know. Just tell me about them."

"Ok," She said, "Um, well, I guess I was sort of adopted by my mum and dad when I was about four."

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen, right?"

"Right. So yeah, they found me when I was four, and here I am."

I knew that there was more that she was keeping from me. I thought it was important for her to open up about it. She seemed pretty upset over it.

"What do you mean they found you?" I asked.

"My family found me. In a park in Alaska."

"A park?" I said, in disbelief.

Grace looked down nervously. "My real parents left me in a park in Alaska when I was four; my family found me. I guess my real parents didn't want me."

"Don't say that Grace."

"Oh come on, Embry. Be realistic. Of course they didn't want me. Why else would they have just left me alone in a park?" She said.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, so I just touched her arm.

"Thanks, Embry." She whispered.

"Well, at least you have a family who love you now." I said.

"Yeah. They do their best."

I patted her arm gently and then closed my book.

"I bet you don't feel like doing your homework right now, do you?" I said.

Grace smiled a little. "Not really."

"Well, it's stopped raining. Why don't we go up to the cliffs? You can meet Jared and Paul. Maybe we could go cliff diving. You liked that yesterday didn't you?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She said.

Grace and I packed up our books and went out to my car. The drive there was short and the whole time, Grace looked out the window distantly. When we got there, we started the slow walk up the cliffs. If I had been alone, I could have used my full speed and strength to get up quickly, but I had Grace around so I couldn't. About half way, she just sat down on the path. She looked tired and had tears in her eyes. She was still upset from our conversation earlier.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, squatting down in front of her.

"I can't do it, Em. It's too hard."

I pulled a reluctant Grace to her feet. She leaned into my side. She was not okay.

"What is it, Grace?" I asked.

"I'm having another crazy day." She said, "This morning two guys came to my house and they and my family were talking about me. And then I told you all about my family, and it's just a lot for one day, you know. I always have so much on my mind. Lots to think about. Lots of secrets to keep."

She seemed to go a little limp when she finished talking, like it had exhausted her. I couldn't believe she had heard Sam and Jacob talking about her to the Cullen's this morning. She wasn't meant to hear all that. I felt really bad.

"If you ever need to talk you know you can come to me, right?" I said.

"Thanks, Em."

She had started using my nickname. I guess that meant she felt comfortable with me; she trusted me.

"How about a piggyback to the top?" I said.

She giggled. I hoisted her light body onto my back and carried her to the top of the cliffs.

Paul and Jared were shocked when I reached the top of the cliffs. Jared just froze. Paul growled though, and came towards me.

"Did you..." I heard Jared say.

I shook my head and let Grace down. I still stood in front of her in case Paul did anything stupid.

"Who's that?" Paul asked.

"That's Grace." I said. She came out from behind me.

"Hi." She said.

"Is she..." Paul started, but I cut him off.

"Why don't we discuss this later, Paul? We just came up here to do some cliff diving with you guys."

So we did go cliff diving with Paul and Jared. The boys and me jumped heaps of times, but Grace just sat and watched.

"Are you sure you don't want to jump?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I just feel like watching today."

"I don't want you to get bored just sitting here."

"Its fine, Em. I think Paul and Jared are waiting to jump with you anyway." She said, pointing to the guys, who were standing next to the cliffs edge.

Jared, Paul and I jumped off the cliff again, and then on our jog back up, we talked.

"What's up with your friend?" Paul asked.

"Her name's Grace." I said.

"Well, what's wrong with Grace then?"

"Yeah, how come she's not jumping with us?" Jared asked.

"She's not feeling so good today. I think she's having a hard time settling in here. I mean, she's the only normal one in her family and they've all done the whole new school thing so many times, and this is all totally new for her." I said.

"So you didn't imprint on her?" Paul asked.

"No. But I'm just trying to be a good friend to her. She's not feeling so good about herself. She feels really unwanted."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"Well, if you knew her whole family situation thing, especially before the Cullen's came into the picture, then you'd understand. Actually, speaking of the Cullen's, Grace told me she heard them talking about her at that meeting this morning."

"I'm guessing she wasn't meant to hear that, was she?" Paul said.

"Nope. She feels really insecure about this whole thing. I'm just trying to give her some friends you know?" I said.

"I'll have to introduce her to Kim sometime." Jared said, but as soon as he mentioned Kim's name, I knew I had lost him. He would have already started thinking about her. I knew there was no point talking to him now, so I continued with Paul.

"Just try and be a friend for her, okay?" I said.

"Sure." Paul said, indifferently.

We reached the top of the cliff soon. That was when Paul did something that shocked me. He walked over to Grace, and sat with her, talking. I guess it shocked me because Paul always seemed so angry; and now he was being so friendly and gentle with Grace. Maybe he was being like this because he'd found someone to make a new impression on. He had found someone who didn't know him as the angry guy, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Paul's POV

When Jared, Embry and I got to the top of the cliffs, I headed straight over to Grace and sat down next to her. She looked over at me, like she was confused about why I would be talking to her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"How come you haven't jumped with us today?"

"I don't really feel like it." She said.

"Aw, come on. Will you jump with me?"

"I don't know Paul. I wouldn't want to get Emily's clothes all wet and dirty."

"Just wash them before you give them back." I said.

"I would have anyway," Grace said, and then sighed, "Well, lets go then." Then she stood up and turned to me.

"I'll just be a second." She said.

Grace's POV

I rushed away from Paul, over to Embry.

"Will you meet me down the bottom of the cliffs, Em?"

"Sure. You wanna do something else after this jump?" He said.

"I kind of just wanted to go home. I'm getting tired. Will you take my bag?"

I gave Embry my bag and then he and Jared started going down the cliffs to meet us down there. Soon it was just Paul and me, standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Run up?" Paul asked.

"I guess so."

We took a few steps back and paused. I grabbed Paul's hand and we started to run. A second later, we were falling towards the water below. I squealed.

Paul and I landed with a splash and he pulled me back to the surface. He grinned at me and I laughed. Laughing felt good. Seeing as how I hadn't been feeling very good today, it was nice to laugh.

I dragged myself out of the water and over to where Jared and Embry were waiting. Embry cracked a huge smile and Jared laughed. I smiled and shrugged, wondering what the big deal was.

Embry's POV

It was good to see Grace smile again after her jump with Paul. She was standing on the sand shivering. She looked cold, so I walked over to her and put my arm around her. Her body instantly relaxed.

"Thanks." She said.

"I think we should get you warmed up. It looks like it's about to rain again." I said, handing her her bag.

"Let's go say goodbye to Paul and Jared then."

We walked over to where Paul and Jared were standing and talking.

"We're off guys; we've got stuff to do." I said.

"See you, man." Paul said, putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah, we'll see you later. Will you be at Emily's tonight?" Jared said.

"Of course."

"I'll see you round, guys." Grace said quietly.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Grace. Next time you're down I'll have to introduce you to Kim." Jared said, shaking her hand.

"Sure." She said. Paul stepped forward next and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for jumping with me Paul." She said.

"No worries," Paul said, "Anytime."

After we left the beach, we drove back to my place. Grace had a quick shower while I put Emily's clothes in the wash, and her clothes from before in the dryer. When she was ready to go, I drove her to the bus stop.

Grace's POV

"Did you ask Paul to jump with me earlier?" I asked as we drove to the bus stop.

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No. I don't know why he did it. He doesn't normally be that nice to people. Especially people he just met." Embry said.

"Oh."

**AN: Review yeah**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone. This is a pretty short chapter, but the next one is quite long, so yeah. Um, nothing much happens in this chapter, not to Grace anyway, but keeping reading. SM owns all, we know it.**

**Okay, so keep reviewing yeah, give me any ideas...**

Chapter Six

Grace's POV

After Embry dropped me at the bus stop, I caught a bus back to Forks and then walked back home. Only Dad, Edward, Bella and Alice were home. The others were out hunting.

I was in my room, just finishing my homework, when Edward came in.

"You know what I think?" He said.

"What?"

"It's time we got you a car."

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

"We'll go and look around next weekend."

"Just as long as I get to pick which one I want."

"Why? I know which cars would be best."

"But you'll pick something all new and fancy, Ed. Can't I pick one that _I like_?" I whined.

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

One week later, on Saturday, Edward and I went out to find me a car.

"This is the one I want." I said, patting the bonnet of the car. Edward and I were standing on the side of the road, next to an old red jeep. It had a for sale sign in its back window.

Edward did not look impressed.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Definitely. I love it. And besides, it's got character."

Edward groaned, "You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"You tell me; you're the mind reader." I said.

Edward muttered under his breath. The only word I caught was 'stubborn'. He marched up to the front door and knocked. A woman opened the door and they talked for a bit while I admired the car. After a while Edward handed the lady a small bundle of money. She waved at me. I waved back and smiled.

"Thanks." I called out as she closed her front door.

"$1,100." Edward said, handing me the keys, "Not bad."

"It'll have to come out of my bank account." I said.

"No. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"About seven months early."

"I'm just going to drop you at home, okay Ed? I'm going to show my friend my car." I said, as we drove back towards the house.

"Sure. Your La Push friend?" He asked, reading my mind.

"My only friend, Edward. Don't start giving me rules, please. I need these friends."

"I know, I know."

"Can I use your phone to call him?"

"I almost forgot! Hard thing for me to do." Edward said, Alice got you a new phone."

"Are you serious, Ed? A new car and a phone all in one morning?"

"Serious, Goober." Edward said, slipping the phone into my bag.

I dropped Edward off at the house and then started driving towards La Push. I reached into my bag and pulled out the paper with Embry's number. Then I pulled out my new mobile, dialled, and put it on hands free.

"Hello?" Embry picked up after three rings.

"Embry. It's Grace."

"Grace! Watcha doin'?"

"I'm heading down to La Push. In _my car_!"

"You got a car?" Embry asked, excitedly.

"Yep. And if you're not busy, you're coming on its maiden voyage."

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the store." He said.

Embry was waiting on the steps for me when I arrived. I jumped out and ran to meet him.

"Wrangler," He said, "Good job."

"Yeah, it's old but I love it already."

"Let's go then."

We drove to Port Angeles. It was a good drive, and I felt happy. Happy to be spending the day with Embry. We talked about school, music, my lack of friends, movies, and random stuff. We laughed and listened to music.

When we got to Port Angeles we went and saw a movie. It was an alright movie, and we had a good laugh. After that we had a bit of a look around. I bought a book. Then we drove back to La Push. We were going to play video games at Embry's but just as he opened the door to his house, his phone rang. He excused himself, moved away and came back a few minutes later. He looked upset.

"What is it Embry? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh... Something's come up... I have to go."

I put my hand on his arm. "Is everything okay?" I said.

"It's fine. Um, my friend's sister is in hospital. So, we're, um, going to visit?" He said it like a question.

I sighed. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay. But I have to go."

"Okay. Do... will you be okay, Em?" I asked.

Embry smiled tiredly. "I'll be okay. I'll see you later okay? I'll give you a call."

"Okay, I'll text you my number. I hope everything's okay." I said, and then I hugged Embry and left.

Embry's POV

My phone rang just as Grace and I got inside. I walked into the other room and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Sam."

"What's up?

"Jacob's taken off. His sister Rebecca... she's been in a car accident."

"Is she okay?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"She's in hospital at the moment. When Billy told Jacob, he just went off."

I went silent. "She's still alive?" I whispered.

"Yes. She's in a critical condition though. The doctor's think she'll be okay though."

"I'll be over to your place soon." I said.

"See you then." Sam said, and then he hung up.

**AN: Review alright?**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is in my opinion, an interesting one. I think the next chapter will be great. I hope. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. SM owns. Except my stuff. That's MINE.**

**If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, REVIEW! DO IT YEAH**

Chapter Seven

Grace's POV

Embry called me the next morning and told me he wouldn't be able to see me today. Things were pretty busy in La Push, with the whole car accident thing. Embry sounded tired, and apologetic. I told him it was okay and that I understood.

It had now been two weeks since I had been in Forks and I was still friendless at school. I was getting very lonely and I wasn't happy in Forks. Sure, I was friends with Embry but I had only ever hung out with him three times. Twice last weekend, and yesterday, when I got my car.

So yeah, today I was all alone. With nothing to do but homework. Some of my family were going hunting so the house was pretty lonely too. I ended up doing my homework in the morning and then going out for a drive after lunch. I drove into Forks, ate lunch at a little diner, and then had a walk up the main street. There weren't many shops to choose from so I just bought a DVD. I spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the couch, dozing, while the movie played in the background.

The next day was Monday and I unfortunately had school again. Lucky there was only three weeks until the summer holidays.

That Monday actually turned out to be an alright day. It was in gym when it happened.

The class was throwing tennis balls around when a stray one hit this girl really hard in the head. The coach blew his whistle and everyone stopped.

"Can I have someone to take Miss Thomson up to the nurse's office, please? You'll do. What's your name?" He said, asking me since I was closest to the hurt girl.

"Grace Cullen." I said.

"Okay, Grace."

"Just wait a second. I need to sit down." The girl said, as we walked to the nurse's office.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. What's your name?"

"Grace Cullen."

"Wait, you're with the other Cullen's? You don't look much... alike."

"Yeah. I'm adopted. What's your name?"

"Shannon Thomson."

"Are you in my drama class?" I asked.

"5th period?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes I am. Hey, do you, like, have a group yet? Coz you're new and everything?"

"No, I've just been sitting with my brothers and sisters." I said.

"Oh. Well, you should come and sit with us at lunch."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Cool. Well, lets get up to the nurses office. I need some ice for this or else I'm gonna get an egg head."

I sat with Shannon and her group of four other friends for the rest of the week. It worked out okay. They were friendly and sort of funny, I guess. I much preferred hanging out with Embry though.

By the time it got to the weekend, I was bored again. School was boring, my school friends weren't the type of people I hung out with outside school anyway and home was extra boring. The thing with all my brothers and sisters is that they're all _together_. Each person can just sit and look at their partner forever. They spend all their time and energy on one another. And where am I? Good question. Usually alone. Yeah, I've got my mum and dad, but they're... my mum and dad.

So I decide to call Embry.

"Hey." Embry answers his phone.

"Hey. Are you busy today?"

"No."

"Good. Coz I'm bored and I need to get away from Forks. It's driving me insane."

"Sure. Come on down. I'll be at home."

"Alright. See you soon." I hung up.

Then I grabbed my bag and called out, knowing that everyone would hear me.

"I'm going down to La Push to see my friend. I'll be back later."

"Okay honey. Be careful." Mum called back.

I left the house and drove to La Push. I pulled up on the side of the road and went into the store. Embry's mum was behind the counter.

"Hi Miranda," I said, "Is Embry in?"

"Sure. He's just in the house. You can go through the back."

She let me out the back door of the shop and I walked across the small yard and into the house. I found Embry lying on the couch playing video games.

"Hey," I said, picking up a controller, "Move over."

Embry sat up and made room for me on the couch and I started playing the game with him.

We didn't really speak for about 2 two hours, until I beat him at the game and he put his controller down.

"I'm bored of this," He said, "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"We should go to Sam and Emily's."

We walked out to my car and climbed in. As soon as we started driving, Embry started talking.

"So Forks is driving you crazy, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean there's just nothing there. It's so gloomy. At least down at La Push I have a friend to enjoy the gloominess with. Uh, and my family..."

"What about them?" He asked.

"Well, I know I love them and everything, but seriously, they can be so... private? I can't even think of the word. All they know is themselves. They don't even speak to other people, really. Even me; like, they speak to me, but I feel so excluded coz they're all _together_, you know?"

"Yeah. That must be hard." He said.

"I was talking to these girls at school the other day." I began.

"Yeah? You made a friend?"

"I wouldn't call them friends, really. More just people I hang around with at lunch." I said.

Embry smiled and looked out the window.

"That's it up there." He said, pointing at the house.

I pulled up outside and we climbed out of the car. As we walked up to the porch, I could hear voices. Lots.

"You didn't tell me other people would be here." I muttered to Embry.

"Relax," He said, "Most of them you've met before."

When we walked inside, only three people I didn't recognise were there. Two guys and a girl. As we greeted every one I knew, (Jared, Paul, Quil, and Emily), I was introduced to the others. A moody looking girl named Leah, a young guy called Seth, and a big man called Sam. Seth and Leah were brother and sister and Sam was Emily's fiancé. Everyone including us just sat around talking.

"Jake's not back yet?" Embry asked.

"No. We still can't get him to calm down." Sam said.

"What about Rebecca? How's she doing?"

"She should be out of hospital sometime this week."

"The problem is," Jared said, "That Jake doesn't believe us that she's going to be just fine. He thinks she's going to die or something."

"Couldn't you just make this Jake guy come back?" I asked, even though I didn't really know anything.

"You can't exactly drag a w- Uh, I mean..." Seth said.

"What he means, is that Jacob refuses to come home." Sam said.

"Oh." I shut up then.

Conversations continued, and from what I gathered Sam was a kind of leader; calm, strong and reassured. Seth was sweet and funny, but Leah was just sulky.

We stayed there at Sam and Emily's for a few hours. Then when Jared decided he was going to see Kim, he invited Embry and I along.

We all watched a movie together at Kim's place, and that was good fun. But at around 6pm my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Edward calling, but I pressed ignore and stayed down at La Push for dinner at Kim's. Kim was great. I liked her a whole lot better than the girls from school, and she was probably up there with Emily in the friendship ranks. We got on really well together and arranged to hang out again sometime. At about 9pm I decided I should get home. I drove Embry home and then headed back to Forks. When I got home, my whole family was waiting for me in the lounge room.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded, while Mum and my sisters fussed over me.

"I told you I would be in La Push. You knew exactly where. And anyway, if you were so worried, why didn't you come and get me?" I said, my voice rising.

"I... Well, we..." Edward stuttered.

"Yeah, shows how much you care." I said, acidly, and then stalked upstairs to my bedroom. No one followed me. They let me go.

Later in the night, someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I mumbled, knowing that whoever it was could hear me.

"Come on, sweetie, let me talk to you." Dad said.

I sighed, and then said, "Fine."

He came in and sat on the end of my bed.

"I know you're upset honey, but-" He started but I cut him off.

"Let me guess. It's normal to be feeling these emotions at my age?" I said.

"Well, yes. But I wanted to discuss this with you a little further." Dad reasoned.

"Go on then." I huffed.

"We've all noticed that you're starting to drift apart from the family, Grace. Separate yourself, and become independent."

"And let me guess again; it's a bad thing?"

Dad hesitated and then said, "Well, no. Not in this case. What I'm saying is, our family situation isn't exactly... conventional."

"And?" I said.

"We think it might be good for you to spend some time away from us."

"Edward doesn't seem to think so." I replied.

"We've been discussing this for a while, Grace."

"Well, what are you saying? You're kicking me out?"

"No. Not at all. It's just that... Alice can't see you staying with us for much longer. She doesn't know exactly why you'll leave in the end, but we all just want you to know that if you choose to leave, then that's okay."

"Um, okay?" I said, shocked.

"And we want you to have this. So we can still support you." Dad said, and then he handed me a card. A credit card. A new, shiny, purple credit card. I gasped.

"This is a card for the Cullen family trust fund." He said, "You are and always will be part of our family, Grace, whatever you choose."

"Thankyou Dad." I said, tearing up a little. I moved towards him and hugged him. He soon released me and stood up.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He said, and then left.

I lay on back on my bed, and mulled things over. It felt good, having the knowledge that I could leave whenever I liked and everything would be okay. No matter what, I was looked after. I fell asleep thinking about the conversation my father and I had just shared.

**AN: Make me happy, review kay?**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: sup guys. Thanks for all your reviews. Just to answer a few questions:**

**A few people have asked me why Grace would want to leave. She's not really sure if she wants to, but her family understands that she needs to live a 'normal' life and be around people who are like her. She doesn't really like being around her family. She feels like they don't understand her and that she is unimportant.**

**Next, I was asked how old Grace is. She is 16 years old.**

**Someone called Saranda asked why they didn't tell her about the treaty. I'm not really sure what you mean, so I cant answer that. If you could give me a clearer idea of what you want to know then I would be happy to answer you.**

**Alright so we all know that SM owns it.**

**KEEP REVIEWING. ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.**

Chapter Eight

Grace's POV

One Month Later

I was now two weeks into my summer holidays. I had finished the last two weeks of school with exams and I had done okay. My family weren't too happy about my results though. I was still with them in Forks at the moment.

In the past month, I have spent a lot of time down at La Push though. I have great friends down there. And since it is now the summer holidays, I can spend as much time as I like down there.

Embry is my best friend; I spend lots of time with him. Playing video games, talking, down at the beach, driving around. He is great company. I spend a lot of time at Sam and Emily's too. When all the boys are out, I usually spend my time with Emily; talking and her teaching me how to cook. Sam is great too.

Another person I have gotten very close to is Kim. And I guess, with her comes Jared. When I'm with Kim, we go to the movies, or shopping or something. She's great for all that girly kind of stuff.

I've become friends with some of the other boys too. I go cliff diving quite often with Paul, and Quil is my adventurer friend. We like to go hiking.

I even get along with Miranda, Embry's mum. I often go and visit her for coffee and a chat. We both like art and we spend most of our time discussing that.

Today, I'm going shopping with Kim, and then meeting Embry later for take-out, videogames and movies.

I left Forks early in the morning and went to pick up Kim. I drove us to the nearest mall. Which isn't very near at all, and we had a look around. Kim came home with a pair of jeans and a handbag, and I picked up a few cool t-shirts. We finished shopping at around 2pm, but I wasn't due at Embry's until around four. So I drove Kim and I back to her place and we had coffee. After that, I drove to Embry's.

"Hi, Miranda." I said, as I came into the store.

"Grace! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm well thankyou. Embry's waiting for you inside, I think." She said.

"Okay, thankyou."

I crossed the yard and entered the house. Something I'd done many times now.

"Embry!" I yelled, as I came through the door.

"On the phone." He called. I went into the kitchen to find him ordering pizza.

"Can I have it delivered, please?" He asked. Then there was a pause and he gave his address. He hung up the phone.

"It'll be here in 20 minutes." He said.

"Guitar Hero?"

"Definitely."

When the doorbell rang, I went to answer it, even though I was playing still. I was losing though so it didn't matter. The guy who delivered the pizza was carrying four pizza boxes. I laughed, Embry must've been hungry.

"That'll be $24.80." The pizza guy said. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag, which was sitting by the door, paid and thanked him, then shut the door. Embry paused the game when I came back in and took the boxes from me. He took one into the kitchen and put it in the fridge, then came back out.

"For my mum." He said, handing me a box, then asked, "How much did it cost? I'll fix you up."

"Don't worry about it." I opened my box, "Cheese! My favourite." I said.

Embry smiled.

We kept playing video games while we ate dinner. I couldn't eat a whole pizza, so Embry finished it for me. He ate two and a half pizzas all up. I was impressed. After we had finished that, we put a movie on.

About an hour after the movie finished, I drove home. That's when everything really fell apart.

I was in the kitchen with Edward and Rosalie. I was hungry when I got home, so I was cutting up some carrot sticks to munch on. Edward and Rosalie had been in there when I came in. I don't know why; they don't eat food.

Anyway, I was almost finished; just holding the edge of the carrot, with the knife coming close to my fingers. But I slipped and made a deep cut on my left pointer finger. Just as I lifted my finger to inspect the damage, Rosalie's head whipped around towards me. Her eyes were dark; she obviously hadn't hunted in a while.

"No!" Edward yelled, realising what was happening. He pushed me back, and jumped over the bench to restrain Rose, who was snarling at me. She lunged, but Edward knocked her back.

"Carlisle!" He yelled. Dad was there in a flash. So was Emmett. Then the others came. They looked horrified. Emmett and Edward held Rosalie away from me and Dad quickly took me outside.

"Alice, get me my bag." He said. She nodded and ran for his bag.

"Go and get in your car, Grace. I'll be there in a second." He said to me. I ran to my jeep, clutching my throbbing finger. It was bleeding quite freely. Some of it got on my shirt. Dad got to my car about the same time as me. He was holding his doctors bag. He climbed into the driver's side and I sat on the passenger's side.

We sped away from the house.

"Do you have a friend who you could stay a few nights with until we sort things out?" Dad said.

"Yeah, but he lives down in La Push.

"Give him a call."

I dialled Embry's number and he picked up quickly.

"Grace? Are you okay? Why are you calling so late?" Embry said.

"Um, something's happened at home, Em. I need somewhere to stay for a few days... Could I...?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain later, but is it okay with your mum?" I asked.

"Don't worry about my mum. It'll be fine. How long till you arrive?"

"Half an hour?" I said.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone.

About 15 minutes out of La Push, Dad pulled up on the side of the road.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Let me see your finger."

I stuck it out and he examined it.

"That's going to need a few stitches. Its deep." He said.

Dad cleaned the cut, which stung, and then stitched and bandaged it up. Then he sat and looked at me sadly.

"You're going to have to drive yourself to your friend's house from here, Grace." Dad said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"There are certain places our family can't go. I'm sure you'll find out why soon enough."

"I guess this is where I leave the family behind." I said sadly.

"I think this is for the best, Grace." He hugged me and climbed out of the car.

"I'll be in touch over the next few days." Dad said, and then he disappeared.

I drove on to La Push with tears running down my face.

**AN: REVIEW ME YEAH**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Keep it up. Ok so SM owns, and yeah.**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Any comments questions or suggestions: REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter Nine

Grace's POV

When I arrived at Embry's, he and his mum were waiting out the front for me. I pulled up on the side of the road, but I didn't get out. I stared at myself in the rear view mirror. My cheeks were tear streaked and my eyes were a little red. I wiped my face on my arm and then went to open my door.

Embry beat me to it though. He helped me out of the car.

"Come on, Gracie, let's get you inside." He said.

I nodded and he put his arm around me and led me into the house. Miranda followed.

They sat me down on the couch and gave me a cup of tea.

"Are you hurt?" Embry said, looking at the blood on the stomach of my shirt, "Did someone hurt you?"

"It's just my finger. I'm okay." I mumbled, holding my finger up.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Miranda asked kindly.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't feel like it right now." I said.

"You're right. We should probably get you to bed. It's nearly midnight." She said.

Miranda showed me where I would be sleeping. A small spare room with a double bed in it.

"Thankyou, Miranda. This means a lot." I said.

"It's no problem, Grace. You just relax and get some sleep." She said, and then she closed the door and left me alone.

I lay down on top of the covers of the bed and closed my eyes, but the tears still came out.

About 10 minutes later, Embry came in. He didn't knock, just came in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I heard you crying." He said.

"Sorry." I sniffled.

"Grace, you don't have to be sorry for everything you do!" Embry said, "Now do you want to talk to me about what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "We decided it would be best if I left." I said.

"Why?"

"There are lots of reasons, Em. Are you sure you even want to hear this?"

"If it will make you feel better." He said.

"Well, first of all, I think it was pretty obvious that I wasn't very happy when I was with them, wasn't it? I felt so out of it. And they make me keep so many secrets." I said.

"What kind?"

"Like how I got this." I said, holding up my cut finger.

"What did they do to you, Gracie?" He asked.

"They didn't do this, I did. But if I told you why this cut made me leave, you'd think I was crazy."

"I wouldn't." He said.

"Oh, you would. I've been keeping this secret since I was five years old. I've never told anyone. But it's getting to me, Em. All the secrets are making me crazy."

"Grace..."

"If I tell you this, Embry, I need you to promise me that you won't laugh or anything; because I swear to you that I'm telling the truth. And if you made fun of me, I don't know what I'd do." I said.

"I promise."

"They're vampires, Em." I said, very quietly. Embry put his hand on mine.

"You're not crazy, Grace. I believe you."

"What? You do?"

"Of course. There are Quileute legends about them." He said, "I already knew."

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Um, well... Uh, the elders told us?" He said, like he was questioning it.

I let my head fall back on my pillow, sighed and closed my eyes.

"Can we finish talking tomorrow, Em? I'm tired." I said.

"You should get under your blankets before you go to sleep. You'll get cold." He said.

I moved and he pulled the blankets back, then I climbed in and he pulled them back up over me. He put his hand on my forehead.

"I hope you're okay, Gracie." He said, and he turned the light off and left.

Embry's POV

Grace was not okay the next morning. She didn't get out of bed and she didn't speak or eat. My mum took food into her but she wouldn't eat. I went in to try and talk to her, but she just curled up under the blanket and didn't say a word. I heard her crying though.

We had to leave her alone in the end. Mum had to work at the store and I had to do Jacob's patrol. He still hasn't come back yet. I had been over a month. At first he had been staying away because he was upset and angry about Rebecca's accident. But she was fine now and he knew it. He claimed he was staying away now because he needed a break from everything. The weird thing was that Sam agreed with Jacob and wanted him to take time off as well. He thought Jacob had been working too hard; taking to many patrol shifts. Which was true, because he did do a lot for the pack. So I guess he really did need the time off.

When I came home again, I went into Grace's room. She still hadn't gotten out of bed. However, I noticed that she held her mobile in her hand.

"Who called you?" I asked.

"It was _them_," She said, "I didn't answer it."

"I think you need to talk to them, Grace."

"Embry, I don't want to speak to them."

I was confused. She was only getting angry now. I guess it had only just sunken in, what had happened.

"What if I spoke to them?" I suggested, "Or Sam?"

"What is there to say to them?"

"Well, we need to sort out what's going to happen to you now."

"I have nowhere to go, Embry!" She said, "I don't want to go back to them."

"I've been speaking to Sam and Emily about that." I said, "They think you should move in with them."

"I couldn't. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"They want you to. They care about you."

"I should talk to them about it myself." She said.

"You should talk to your family about it too."

She stayed silent, but nodded reluctantly.

Grace's POV

I stayed at Embry's again that night. We talked again, late that night, about why I had actually left. I cried a lot, but I told him. I told him about the talk I had had with my Dad, when he gave me the credit card, and when he told me that he understood if I wanted to leave.

The next day, Embry drove me to Sam and Emily's. We all sat around the kitchen table with coffee.

"We think you should move in within the next few day, Grace." Sam said.

"I'd need to pay you rent or something." I said.

"No," Emily said, "We've got a spare room, Grace. It's no trouble."

"Please, Sam, Emily. I couldn't stay here without giving you something. What if I payed some for food and bills and stuff?" I said.

Sam and Emily looked at each other and then Sam spoke.

"All we ask of you is that you help around the house." He said.

"You can help me cook. You're getting really good at it." Emily said.

"What are you going to do about all your stuff that's at the Cullen's?" Embry asked.

"You could just move it all into your room here." Emily suggested.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course," Sam said, "We want you to feel right at home here."

"Alright, so it's settled. What day do you want to move in?" Emily asked.

"Well, its Tuesday today; what about Thursday? That'll give me some time to sort everything out with my family." I said.

"That sounds good." Emily said.

That afternoon, while Embry was out, Miranda and I had coffee. It turned out that Embry had given her a cover story for me. He had told her that my family and I had had a big fight, and they had kicked me out. Thankfully, he hadn't told her the real story. The one with vampires.

"I think you should call your parents tomorrow, Grace." Miranda said, gently.

I looked down. "I think so too." I said.

I went to bed that night, trying to plan out my conversation with them.

**AN: REVIEW KAY?**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Keep it up. I'm thinking of bringing Jacob in, next chapter. But I'm not sure. What do you think? Should he come in sooner, rather than a little later? This is a fairly short chapter, but depending on your reviews, and what you think I should do about Jacob's entrance to the story, the next chapter will probably be quite lengthy. SM owns.**

**Anyway, drop me a review. Ask me a question, leave me a comment, give me a suggestion. Most importantly for this chapter, let me know if Jacob should come in next chapter, or a little later on.**

**On with the story!!**

Chapter Ten

Grace's POV

"Is that you, Dad?" I whispered down the phone line.

"Yes, Grace, it's me."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't want to come back."

"I can understand that." He said, slowly.

"I'm going to live with Sam and Emily. It's all been sorted out."

"Sam Uley?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I've met him once before, but that's unimportant."

"I'd like to get my things out of my room." I said.

"We could arrange a removalist van." Dad suggested.

"No. I'd like to get it all myself."

"We'll help you."

"I... I don't think I'd feel comfortable seeing any of you right now." I said.

"Well how are we going to go about this then?"

"I dunno."

"What if we left the house for a while, and you could come then?" He asked.

"I guess so. But I think you should get away as far as possible. I wouldn't want to cause any more problems with Ro-"

Dad cut me off. "Emmett and Rosalie have gone away for a while."

I was silent for a moment, and then I spoke. "Well, I had better go then. I'll be at the house at 10am tomorrow." I said.

"Grace-"

I hung up.

Since Embry was at work, I spent the rest of the day with Quil. It wasn't raining, so we went hiking. Then, because tonight was my last night staying with Embry, he and I had a movie marathon. We dragged mattresses in front of the TV, Miranda made us nachos, and we watched movies until 4am.

All together, I had about 5 hours sleep. I was rudely awakened by Embry, who shook me until my eyes opened.

"Grace! Aren't you meant to be getting your stuff at 10?" He asked.

"Um... yeah?" I mumbled, rolling back over and closing my eyes.

Embry pulled my covers off.

"Its nine o'clock, hurry up." He said.

I scoffed down my breakfast, had a quick shower, got dressed, and was in my car by 9:30. Embry waved as I drove away.

I made it to the white house by 10am, which was good, because I had only guaranteed myself a couple of hours without seeing my family.

It was strange, being there alone. And as I parked my car in the driveway and walked up to the front door, I got goose bumps.

Everything inside was the same. All their possessions still in their rightful places. I don't know why I had expected anything different but... I had.

In my bedroom, someone had left packing boxes and plastic bags for me. First I packed my clothes. Only the ones I liked though. I left a lot of Alice's purchases in the wardrobe. The clothes took up three plastic garbage bags, and I put them by the door.

There wasn't much else I had to pack. Photo frames, books, jewellery, shoes, and other things I had collected over the years, filled two small packing boxes. When I was finished packing, I lugged my belongings down the stairs, out the door, and into the back of my car.

Somehow, though, I didn't feel finished. I went back inside and wandered down hallways and through the rooms. Running my fingers over the possessions of the family I used to belong to; shedding silent tears.

I finished my trip to the white house by writing a letter. I sat in my father's chair, in his office, and pulled paper and a pen from one of the desk drawers.

_Mum, Dad, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie._

_Thankyou for having me in your home the last 11 years. I'm sorry it had to come to this._

_It's my fault. I broke this family apart. Emmett and Rose had to leave because of my stupid mistake, and now I'm gone too._

_Like you said, I think this is for the best. I never felt like I truly belonged with you._

_I will never forget the kindness you showed, in taking me in that day._

_I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble. I won't do it again._

_Grace._

My letter was just a group of disjointed, unconnected statements, but they were things that I thought needed to be said.

I looked back over the tear-stained paper, folded it and left in on my father's desk.

**AN: Review me. It keeps me motivated.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Many thanks to my reviewers. To those of you who answered my question as to whether Jacob should come in in this chapter, thank you very much.**

**Some one I would like to especially thank is **_**Rini1137**_**. You have helped me so much.**

**Keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated.**

**SM owns it.**

**ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS REVIEW KAY?**

Chapter Eleven

Grace's POV

The day I collected all my things was also the day I was due to move in with Sam and Emily. From the white house, I drove straight there. Sam wasn't around when I arrived.

"Grace, let me help you. Sam's out, so it's just you and me." Emily said.

It took us only a couple of hours to unpack. We had a break halfway through, and Jared and Paul joined us for lunch. My clothes were crammed into a little old wardrobe, we made my bed, which was a double, and put all my little trinkets on the desk. There was no bookshelf in the room, so I stacked my books in little piles all around the room. When we were done, Emily stood back and admired our work. The room looked pretty good; cosy and homey.

"Do you mind if I go out for a while, Em? I might go to the shops and go see Miranda and Emily." I asked Emily, a bit later in the day.

"Sure. You don't need to ask, Grace. Oh, and if you're going by the shops would you mind picking up a couple of loaves of bread?"

"No worries."

First, I went to the shops. I bought the bread for Emily, and a jam roll to take to Embry's. Then I went to Embry and Miranda's with the bun and we had coffee. Before I went, I left a little note I had prepared earlier on their kitchen table. It contained a thankyou letter, a fifty dollar note, and a photo of the three of us, which had been taken about a month ago.

I arrived back at Emily's at around 4:30. I gave her the bread and then helped her prepare dinner. We were cooking a huge pot of Spaghetti, because the boys were meant to be coming over. They started arriving at around 5:30; before Sam was home. First came Quil and Embry, who sat at the table and talked to us while we cooked. Next came Seth and Leah. Seth sat in front of the TV and Leah sat silently at the table. Then Jared, Paul and Kim arrived. Jared and Kim went to sit with Seth in the lounge, while Paul came into the kitchen, stood beside me and dipped his finger in the spaghetti sauce that I was making. He stuck it in his mouth and tasted it.

"Mmm. You're about as good as Emily, these days, Grace." He said.

At a quarter past six, Sam still wasn't back. No-one seemed concerned though, except maybe Emily.

"I guess we'll have to serve the dinner up anyway. I'll save some for Sam." She said.

So she put a big container full in the fridge, and I put everything out on the table. I nearly got knocked over, with the rush around me. The boys swarmed to the food; serving themselves up massive amounts of food, compared to what I had in my own bowl.

A few minutes later, while everyone was eating, talking, laughing, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was just washing my hands and fixing my hair, when I heard a few loud, excited yells, lots of laughing, and even more talking. When I went out, everyone was standing in a big huddle near the doorway. In the centre was Sam and another guy. The guy I didn't know, looked kind of grubby, but beautiful all the same. His shaggy hair hung over his eyes. But when he looked up, his dark eyes caught mine.

Jacob's POV

I looked up from the mass of friends that surrounded me, and into the eyes of someone I hadn't seen before. She had dark brown hair, tied into a messy pony tail, deep green eyes, creamy skin, and soft looking dark pink lips. She was beautiful. As soon as I saw her, I knew what had happened. I had finally imprinted. Imprinted on the beautiful girl who stood at the end of the hallway, looking confused about what was going on.

I pushed the people around me out of my way and walked slowly towards her.

"Jake." Sam said, grabbing my shoulder.

"No," I said, shaking him off, "No."

As I made my way toward her, a slight crease appeared between her eyes, as her face became more confused. I stopped about a foot away from her.

"Hi." I said.

"Um, hi?" Her voice was the most wonderful thing I'd ever heard.

"I'm Jacob."

"Grace." She said, offering her hand for me to shake. I eagerly obliged. Her hand was soft and warm. Her skin, the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

"Grace Cullen?"

"Yeah. I'm new around here. A friend of Embry's," She said, "Well, all of these guys."

"It's great to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, um..."

"Jacob!" Sam called, "Outside with me."

I turned reluctantly away from Grace and followed Sam outside. Captain's orders.

Grace's POV

Once Jacob and Sam left, everyone just stared at me.

"What?" I said, loudly.

Quil laughed and nudged Embry in the side. A smile spread across Embry's face and he walked towards me.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out." He said, "Wait here, and don't worry. Everything's fine."

He squeezed my hand, kissed my cheek, and went outside to where Sam and Jacob had gone. Quil, Paul, Jared and Seth followed. Soon it was just Emily, Kim and I standing in the kitchen.

Embry's POV

I felt a little protective, when Jacob imprinted on Grace. I mean, she had become one of my best friends. That's only natural right? I didn't want her to get hurt.

Jacob's POV

"Isn't she great?" I asked, as all the other guys came outside.

They all spoke at once.

"Yeah, congratulations, man." Paul said.

"We've kind of known her a while." Seth said.

"Dude, good job." Quil said.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Jared asked.

Then Embry added, "You better look after her, man. She's a special girl."

I smiled at my friend. "Course I will, Em."

"Now look, Jake, it's up to you when you tell her everything, but don't rush into things okay? She's going through a lot right now. Don't crowd her." Sam said.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I asked, worried.

"She's just left home. The Cullen's. But I'll leave that up to her story. But anyway, she's just moved in with us." Sam said.

"Right here? She's living in La Push, in your house?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. I can see her every day then. All the time."

Sam groaned.

Emily's POV

I'm so happy for Jake and Grace. Finally, they could both be happy.

Grace was very confused about it all and when she asked me what was going on, I said,

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

She sighed. "Everyone keeps telling me that." She said, "I'm tired, Emily. I'm going to bed. Night, guys."

Kim and I watched, as Grace's small figure slipped through her bedroom door, and then we turned, smiling at each other. Kim slowly raised her hand for a high five. I slapped it and we both laughed.

Jacob's POV

When I came back in, with all the guys, Grace wasn't there. Emily told me she had gone to bed. My face fell; it was only 20 to 7.

I spent the rest of the night hanging out at Sam and Emily's. Everyone around me talking and laughing, while I sat on the couch, lost in thought. Thoughts of Grace.

I didn't go to bed til late at home, because I was catching up with Billy. I told him about my imprinting. He was happy for me. Happy that I would be happy now.

When I did try and go to sleep, it took me a long time. I was thinking about Grace. Wondering when I would see her again. Thinking about how I would become close to her. How would I tell her my biggest secret?

**AN: Review yeah**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi. Sorry for the wait. Updates will be coming much faster now that I have finished some of my school work. And maybe even faster if I get more reviews... SM owns all.**

**SO YEAH, REVIEW!!!!! Questions, comments, suggestions... REVIEW!!!**

Chapter Twelve

Emily's POV

Jake came very early the next morning. As in 5am early. I stumbled out of bed, leaving Sam behind, and shuffled out to the door.

"Oh, sorry, Em." Jake said when he saw me.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, trying to hold in a yawn.

"I just wanted to see Grace."

"Jake, honey, come inside. Let's talk." I said, inviting him in.

"Coffee?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks."

I made coffee and a piece of toast for each of us, and we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, first things first, Jake. Don't you think you're rushing into this?" I said. Jake's skin turned darker as he blushed, and he looked down.

"I guess you're right, but I feel like I need to be around her."

"I can understand that. She's a great girl. It's a shame you were away when she first came. You could have gotten to know her with us."

"Yeah. But what am I meant to do?" He asked.

"Well, with Sam and I, he tried to get to know me first, you know? Just be her friend."

"Okay."

"Spend time with her, sure, but do it as friends first. You know, a boyfriend might not be what she's after at the moment. But anyway, if it is, you need to develop your relationship first; otherwise you'll seem a little creepy." I explained.

"Gotcha."

There was silence for a moment, while Jacob drank his coffee.

"So... now can I see her?" He asked, looking down the hall.

"Jake, were you listening to anything I said?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be back later. Thanks for breakfast." He said, and then he left. Put our dishes in the sink and went back to Sam, hoping to get a few hours more sleep.

When Sam and I got up later, there was a note from Grace on the table.

_Hey Sam and Emily._

_Gone for a walk down the beach. Might go see Embry after. I'll be back later. If you need anything while I'm out, give me a call._

_Grace._

Grace's POV

I walked down the beach, kicking pebbles as I went. With my hair messy, bare feet and hands shoved deep in my pockets, I must have been quite a sight.

It had not been the best night for me; last night. After I went to bed (ridiculously early), I spent about ten full minutes pacing around my room, muttering angrily to myself. What the _hell_ was happening to me? This weird Jacob guy; what's his problem?

UGH!

Anyway, back down at the beach, a light misty rain had begun to fall, so I ran back to my car in the parking lot and drove to Embry's.

"What is his problem?" I asked loudly, as Embry and I sat in his bedroom. He sat on a bean bag; I lay on my back, with my head hanging over the side.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Probably just the new face is a shock."

"Huh?"

"He's been living alone for a month. No friends or family."

"But that can't be it! It was just so... weird!" I said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Gracie, it's probably nothing."

"Ugh. Whatever. Hey, I feel like cliff diving. Wanna phone Paul and see if he'll come too?"

We spent the afternoon with Paul, at the cliffs. Then my phone rang and Emily asked me to pick up some potatoes for dinner. She said to only get enough for her, Sam, and I since the other guys weren't coming over.

When I got home, Emily, Sam, and I had roast for dinner, watched TV for a while, and then I excused myself and went to have a shower before bed.

I read until about 10pm, then I turned off my light and went t close my curtains. When I looked out my window, I almost had a heart attack. A brown wolf, the size of a small horse, was sitting in the back yard, looking at me through my window.

It wagged its tail and its tongue hung out the side of its mouth, in a kind of wolfy grin. Then I did something stupid. I opened my window and leaned out a bit.

The wolf stayed put and cocked its head to the side.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

The wolf wagged its tail even harder. I guess it wasn't lost. It came toward the window. I leaned out further and scratched the top of its head, around its ears. It made a kind of contented humming noise.

I smiled, "You're a good wolf aren't you?"

Suddenly, another huge wolf, a black one, came. It growled at the first one, the red brown one. The brown wolf's eyes turned sad, as it looked at me in the moonlight, then both of them trotted away.

Jacob's POV

I was angry at Sam for coming at that moment. Grace was actually touching me. Her fingers trailing lightly through my fur. She had looked so good. Beautiful, even in her pyjama's, her hair messy. I longed to be with her again.

Sam spoke to me in my head.

"This is not the way to get to know her, Jacob." He said.

**AN: review yeah**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: What? So I get like only two reviews in a couple of days. I want more! Thanks to those who did review. Ashleighbabe, and horsemad1110. I love getting reviews, it makes me happy. Don't be thinking that "Oh, I don't think I'll review this, because someone else has..." !!! Everyone has a different opinion, and I want to hear them. Please don't make me start setting those review target things, like I'll only update once I reach a million reviews. Ugh, please.**

**So, review... frick!**

**SM owns.**

Chapter 13

Embry's POV

I had gone cliff diving with Grace and Paul yesterday, and this morning she had called to tell me she was coming to see me again. I gladly agreed. I liked being with Grace.

"Let's go someplace, Em. I need to get away." She said, over the phone.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Let's go to the movies. That way I don't have to think about anything."

She arrived at place about ten minutes later. I drove us to Port Angeles.

When I told Grace that the movie she had picked was a horror, I don't think she realised just how scary it would really be. It happened like this.

The villain, who was a serial killer, was hiding in the bushes, watching the female lead. He had a knife. Just as he sprung out of the bushes and attacked the girl, Grace gasped and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it hard, and then didn't let go.

I looked over at her, a little shocked. Her chest was heaving as she took deep breaths. Her face looked scared.

"Gracie?" I whispered.

She looked over at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She gulped and nodded. Then she turned back to the movie. After a few minutes, she let go of my hand.

Again, I was shocked. I had liked Grace's hand in mine, and I was kind of disappointed when she let go. I cursed in my head. I knew I shouldn't have any feelings other than friendship towards Grace, seeing as how Jacob had imprinted on her. But I did, even if only very faintly.

Who am I to say anything though? It's perfectly normal to like the feel of your best friends hand in your own...

Isn't it?

Grace's POV

The movie was scary. Really scary. And when I walked out, I felt a little shaky. Kind of sick from watching all the blood and gore.

As I was walking, I felt Embry's eyes on me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I said, quietly.

"Let's go for lunch then." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

He was very warm.

The wolf didn't come back again that night. I hadn't seen it in a week now.

I hadn't seen that weird guy again either, so that was good.

I had spent the past week hanging out with all my friends, but especially with Embry.

I found myself enjoying his company more and more as time passed. Today we were just meant to be hanging out at Sam and Emily's, where I was living at the moment.

Embry sat on the couch as I put a movie into the DVD player. Sam was at work, and Emily was grocery shopping, so we had the house. As I sat back down next to Embry while the movie started, he put his arm around my shoulders. Something that I was becoming quite used to. It was either this, or he held my hand.

I liked it. It made me feel comfortable, and wanted.

After the movie finished, Embry had to go to work. I walked him out to his car, which was parked in front of the house. Before he opened his door, he took a step towards me.

Embry's POV

It was then, that I did something that I shouldn't have. She was not mine to do that to. It was a small gesture. Just a kiss on the cheek, but I later cursed myself for it.

So did Jacob.

Jacob's POV

I was running patrols with Jared and Quil. We were waiting for Embry to join us for the afternoon.

As I ran, I thought of Grace. I had seen her only four times. Twice she knew about, the other two had been luck. The first time, I had met her at Sam and Emily's; then in their back yard in my wolf form; once I had seen her driving; and the other time I had seen her walking into Embry's mother's store.

I hadn't seen her in two days now, and I was getting irritated. I wanted to see her, I wanted to know her, I wanted to love her.

She was all I thought of. Even when I was on patrol; when I was meant to be focussing. I couldn't keep my mind off her.

But apparently, neither could someone else.

Embry.

As he phased, I was greeted not by a 'hi' or 'how are you?', but by an image that made me stop in my tracks.

_Embry was leaning towards Grace. Bending his face down to her level. Then he pressed his lips against her cheek. Grace smiled._

I let out a loud howl and skidded to a halt.

"_What are you doing, Embry?_" I said.

"_Jake, I'm sorry. I know-_"

"_She's my imprint!_"

"_I know. I'm sorry. I was just saying goodbye. It... it meant nothing._" He said.

"_You know I love her._"

"_You can't lover her. You've met her once! At least I know her._"

"_Shut up._" I growled.

"_Cool it, guys._" Jared said.

"_Jake, let me say something._" Embry said.

I stayed silent, letting him know I was listening.

"_I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to cause this. I... I won't do it again._" He said.

"_Good._"

**AN: Just review, kay?**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, it looks like my nagging paid off. Ten reviews!!! I love you guys! Um yeah, so seriously keep it up okay? I LOVE getting your reviews. I mean it. So anyway, this is my new chapter. Im thinking that the next one will probs be heaps long. So yeah, SM owns.**

**REVIEW!!!!! DO IT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Fourteen

Grace's POV

I didn't quite know what to make of Embry's kiss on the cheek. I mean, I was glad it had happened, and it was very sweet, but was this really where I wanted our relationship to go?

I felt so lucky to have Embry as a friend. He had supported me through the whole ordeal with my family, and he cared about me. I didn't want to lose that, if a boyfriend girlfriend type of relationship between us ended badly. Of course, I couldn't be sure yet, how I felt about this. It was only a kiss on the cheek.

I went to sleep that night, thinking about him. But in my dreams, things weren't working how I'd like. Not at all.

**

_I was walking down the hall of the white house; it was silent. I was walking towards my bedroom when I heard a howl of pain come from behind me. I whipped around and gasped. Embry was lying on the floor, with Rosalie bent over him. She was drinking his blood. I was frozen, as I watched the colour drain from his face. And when I tried to run towards him, I didn't go anywhere. I would never reach him. Soon, Rosalie looked up, her eyes red, and Embry's head fell back. He was dead._

**

I woke up, screaming into my pillow. My eyes were wet from tears. I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the door. I had to check if Embry was okay.

I ran into Sam's huge frame, in the hallway. I swayed as I hit him, and his hands shot out towards my shoulders to steady me.

"You screamed. Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to go and see if Embry's okay." I said, trying to push past him. He caught my arm.

"You can't go out now, Grace. It's late."

"But I _need_ to see him. Something bad happened in my dream."

"He'll be asleep." Sam said.

"Please?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll give him a call; see if he can come over here. I don't want you driving at this time of night. Especially if you're all tired and upset." He said.

"Thankyou, Sam."

Embry arrived about 15 minutes later, wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. I couldn't understand how these boys never got cold.

When he walked through the front door, I ran to him and hugged him. After a moment of shock, he put his big arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank God." I murmured, even though I knew that it had just been a dream. I liked having him right here with me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream about you. I wanted to check if you were okay." I explained.

"I'm going to bed." Sam said, leaving us in the lounge room.

"Well, I'm okay, Gracie. You don't need to worry." Embry said.

"I just... Rosalie bit you in my dream. She killed you." I said.

Embry sighed. "You need to go to bed."

Embry walked me down the hall and into my bedroom. I climbed into my bed and Embry pulled my covers up. It reminded me of my first night at his house.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"I guess. If you're alright."

"What if something happens to you on your way home?"

Embry smiled. "I'll be fine."

I frowned. "But what if-"

Embry cut me off. "Gracie, you're tired. Look at you, you're half asleep."

"Couldn't you just stay here til morning? You could sleep on the couch if you want."

He smiled again. "If that's what you really want."

Then he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

After he moved his lips off my head, he hovered over me for a moment, looking into my tired eyes. His gaze flickered down to my lips for just a second, then back to my eyes. He started to lean closer, and this time, I knew he wasn't aiming for my cheek.

His warm lips touched mine softly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me a little harder.

The kiss was short, but sweet, and when he took his lips away from mine, he kissed my cheek, murmured "Night, Gracie." Then he left the room.

I sighed, then smiled to myself and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sam's POV

Once Embry arrived, I went back to Emily in bed. She was awake.

"Embry's here." I said, climbing in next to her.

"Jake's not going to be happy, Sam. This is bad."

**AN: Jake will be back next chapter! Nuhahahahahaha!!!!!!!! REVIEW YEAH**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay, here it is. Jake's back!! Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter. I want more though. It's so cool to check your email after school and have all these messages saying that they like your story. Your reviews make my day. Well, kind of. Anyway, the point is that I like getting them. So give them to me. REVIEW!!!! SM owns it. Apart from my stuff.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

Chapter Fifteen

Embry's POV

Sam woke me up the next morning. He didn't shake me, he didn't do it politely. Instead, he tipped a glass of water over me and said my name loudly.

"Good morning to you too." I muttered, rolling over on his couch.

"We have to talk about this, Embry, it's serious."

"I know. But I don't know what to do about it though." I said, sitting up.

"You need to stop this relationship here." He said.

"I can't help the way I feel!"

"I know it's hard. I had to make difficult choices when it came to Emily and Leah."

"I can't just go back to being her friend now!" I said loudly, "I... I think I love her."

"She's not yours to love. She's Jacob's imprint."

"I know! I know. It's not right."

"If you love her then you want what's best for her right?" Sam asked.

I was silent. I knew what was coming. I had been thinking about it myself.

"If you want what's best for her, then let her be with Jake. I hate to do this to you, Embry, but they're meant to be together. And you know it." He said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I want what's best for her." I said.

"Then all you can be to her is a friend."

"We're best friends."

"Fine. Then go let her know. She's awake. I can hear her."

Grace looked so happy when I opened the door to her bedroom. I hated myself for doing this. What Sam had told me I needed to do.

She was making her bed, but she stopped what she was doing, ran over to me and hugged me. Dammit, she was going to make this hard.

I hugged her back though. She kissed my cheek, and pulled my over to the half made bed. We sat down.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You look sad."

"No, I'm fine." I said, looking away.

She pulled my face back around so she could study it. She looked concerned.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

I started to shake my head, but then nodded slowly. I put my hands on either side of Grace's face.

"Gracie." I said quietly.

Her worried eyes gazed into mine. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her. Our mouths moved anxiously together. The way she held her body told me she was scared.

When we broke apart, Grace looked down.

"What is it, Em?" She asked.

I was quiet for a moment.

"Shit, Embry! What's going on?"

"Sam's making me..." I trailed off.

"What? Sam's making you what?"

"Gracie," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked nervously.

"We can't be together like this and I'm sorry."

"Why? Why not?"

"I can't go any further with this relationship. We need to stay as friends. It's what's best for you." I said.

"That's not an answer!" She yelled, "And don't you try and tell me what's best for me."

"I can't explain, Gracie. I just can't."

"Don't call me Gracie."

There was silence for a minute.

"Why did you kiss me just then?" She demanded, "Why did you just kiss me, and then tell me no? And what has Sam got to do with this?"

"I'm sorry. But I told you, I can't explain it. It's too complicated."

"Well then just think how complicated this is for me, then!" She yelled, getting to her feet.

I put my hands out to her, "Gracie, don't-"

"You can't even give me a reason why we can't be together!" She said, acidly, "And _do not_ call me Gracie."

Then she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I followed her, but she walked out the front door and towards her car. She climbed in without looking at me and drove away.

I stood on the side of the road, watching her car drive away from me. My eyes got hot and itchy with tears, but I blinked a few times and they went away. I decided not to follow her. I knew she wouldn't speak to me.

When I went back inside, Sam and Emily were standing in the kitchen.

"This is getting way of hand." Emily said.

Grace's POV

Tears streamed down my face as I drove away from the house. I just couldn't understand why we couldn't take our relationship any further. Why did Sam get to decide? And why did he kiss me, and then tell me no? But the thing that made me the most angry, was that he couldn't give me a reason why not. I had thought this was going to be the beginning of something great.

I thought I loved him.

I got even more angry when I realised I was driving myself to Embry's house. I guess it was since I always drove there when I was upset. It was a habit. I couldn't go there now, though. Not after what had just happened. I smashed my fist against the steering wheel angrily. The horn blasted loud, scaring me into more tears. I soon found myself out of breath.

I couldn't drive like this, so I pulled over to the side of the road and turned the engine off. I didn't know what I was going to do, so I just slumped over the steering wheel and cried. Where was I meant to go now? Yet again, I was stranded.

I had been sitting in the car for about two minutes when there was a tap against my window. I looked up, and saw none other that Jacob Black. I smashed the locks down. He shrugged, turned and started walking away. Suddenly, he didn't seem so strange. Not like the stalker-ish type person I had thought he was. I instantly felt bad for being so rude.

I wound down the window and called out to him.

"Jacob?"

He turned around, with a smile playing on his lips. He came back over to the car, reached through the window, unlocked then opened the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Do I look alright?" I snapped, going back to being rude.

He sighed, but he still had a small smile on his face.

"What I meant was what's wrong?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"I've got time. Come on, move over."

I looked at him, kind of unsure, but then reluctantly moved into the passenger seat. Jacob climbed into the driver's side.

"So what happened?" He asked.

I told him what had happened, skipping out a few bits because I didn't really know him.

When I told him how Embry had kissed me and told me no, though, Jacob got really angry. He kind of growled, and his hands shook.

I put my hand on his arm.

"Hey, calm down. I think I'm the one who's meant to be angry here." I said.

He swallowed, closed his eyes for a moment, and then his hands stopped shaking.

"Sorry. It just makes me angry that he hurt you." He said.

"Why do you care? You've only met me once."

"It's complicated." He said, smiling, as he used my line.

I was silent, not knowing if I wanted to find out why he cared.

After a moment, Jacob spoke again.

"Well where are you going to go now? You can't just stay here." He said.

"I was thinking of spending the rest of the day with Kim. Embry has no reason to stay at Sam and Emily's now that I'm not there." I said.

"Do you want me to drive you there? I was heading over that way anyway." Jacob offered.

"You were walking all that way?"

"Um... no. Well, yeah, actually. It's not that far. I was exercising anyway." He said.

I stared at him. And his muscular figure. Somehow, it didn't make any sense to me. He really didn't need to be exercising. Not with that body.

**AN: JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Press the little button and review!!! Woo!**


	17. POLL

Sorry.

Just a short Authors Note.

Thankyou for all you people who review. Love you guys. :P

Um, so yeah. I'm getting mixed ideas on where I should go with this story… so I have set up a poll on my profile page. It is about whether Grace should end up with Jacob or Embry. So if you want to have any input in where my story goes, I suggest you vote. There's quite a few options there so take your pick.

And remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I review. All you guys who tell me to "update soon" make me want to, so review, and I will!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay.

Okay, so the next chapter will be up in the next few days… depending on my reviews.

VOTE IN MY POLL!!!! I'm writing this story for you…


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Well, I'm still not getting a clear idea of who you want Grace to end up with, after all those wonderful people voted. Last time I checked, 20 people had voted. Including the poll and votes in reviews. Embry got 10 votes and Jacob got 10 as well. So yeah, this is making me a little crazy. I wrote you guys another chapter anyway, even though after this, it could go either way. Just to let you know, whichever guy she doesn't go with, I will have to write another story about them. I want them to end up with SOMEONE... Okay, so either vote on the poll in my profile, or put a vote in a review. AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! I love it. SM owns.**

Chapter Sixteen

Grace's POV

So Jacob drove me to Kim's. He knocked on her front door and she answered a minute later, hair messy, as she straightened her shirt. Jared appeared behind her wearing no shirt at all.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "We could... we'll come back later."

I grabbed Jacob's arm and began to walk away.

"Wait," Kim called, "Emily called me, Grace."

I dropped Jacob's arm and spun around.

"So what? Everybody knows now?" I said, knowing that she would have told Jared as well. Kim put her hands up in front of her.

"Look, Grace, she just called and told me what happened. She said you were upset and that you might come here."

"Oh."

"Why don't you come inside?" She suggested.

I walked inside with her and Jared, and Jacob followed.

"What are you doing with Jake?" She whispered to me as we went in.

I sighed and whispered back, "Do you reckon we could talk _without_ those two here?"

She nodded, "Jared, Jake, would you mind making some coffee?"

Jared obeyed, but Jacob walked towards the door.

"I really can't stay. I was just dropping Grace here," He said, "Anyway, I have to see Sam."

"Bye Jacob. And thanks for um... before." I said.

"No problem," He said, smiling, "Let me know if you need anything." Then he left.

"Okay, Grace, what's going on?" Kim said.

"What, with Jacob?"

"Yes, with Jacob."

"He found me earlier. I was crying and he just listened to me." I said.

"And _what_ is going on with you and Embry?"

"He doesn't want to be around me anymore, I guess." I said, trying my best to keep a blank face. Kim put her hand on mine.

"This must be really hard."

I nodded.

Jared came back from the kitchen just then with the coffee. He handed me a cup and I thanked him. Then there was a knock at the door. Kim left the room to get it. I looked down at the mug I gripped between both hands.

"I'm sure you'll sort something out, Grace. It'll be okay." Jared said. I looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Jared."

He sure was a nice guy. Really caring. Kim was lucky to have him. I was jealous of her.

"Grace," Kim called, "Someone's here for you."

I knew who it would be. But I braced myself for whatever was coming and stood up.

"Be careful." Kim said quietly, as she passed me.

Embry was standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. I approached slowly.

"Gracie..."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "It's not Gracie, Embry."

"Can we talk? Outside?"

"I guess."

I followed him out and we stood under a big tree.

"Grace, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't let Sam push me around, but I-"

"Why do you let him push you around then?" I demanded, cutting him off.

"It's so hard to do this, Grace. But it's not my place to tell you."

"Why does everyone keep secrets from me?"

He shook his head, taking a step towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Then don't."

"I have to." He said.

He kissed me again. I knew I shouldn't have allowed it to happen, but I did. I still loved him.

I had my back up against the tree and Embry's hands moved from my shoulders to draw me closer to him. My hands slipped up behind his head and into his shaggy hair. His lips moved away from mine for a moment and he whispered my name.

"Gracie..."

Even though I had told him not to call me Gracie anymore, I let him. I don't know why. Because I loved him?

He moved his mouth back to mine for a moment, but then said it again.

"Gracie, I have to leave."

"Can't it wait?" I asked, thinking that maybe he was just going to be late for work or something.

"Gracie, I don't just mean I'm leaving Kim's, I mean I'm leaving La Push."

"What?" I blinked a few times.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I need to clear my head."

"I don't want you to." I said.

"I'll be back soon, and when I am, we're going to sort _everything_ out." He said.

"Sam?" I asked.

He sighed, and then kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I'll be back, Gracie." He said.

Then he left. Just left me standing there. Again. With no explanations; no nothing.

Nothing except a kiss, and the tears running down my cheeks.

And his name for me.

Gracie.

**AN: okay, sorry for the massive AN up the top, but I needed to tell you. And now I need to tell you some more stuff. Like about the new story I'm working on. Never fear, I will be working just as hard on this one, and will finish it. I just have a lot of ideas for other stuff. Okay, so the other story will be about Quil, and a girl who came into my head, instead of Claire. Sure, Claire's cute, but poor Quil, having to wait so long for her to be old enough. ******** Keep an eye out for it. I will probs leave an AN on this one when it's up. YAY**

**Okay, so make sure you review yeah**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: Oh my god. I am so sorry for taking so long. I have been planning and writing. And plus (ugh!) the document manager is down. ******** it is currently 8:30 in the AM in Australia and I have been trying to upload for ages. Also, its been unbelievably cold, with maxes of about 24°C. I even had to wear my jeans.**

**Alrighty everybody. Polls are closed, so you can stop voting. The decision has been made. Thankyou for all your reviews. KEEP IT UP. I LOVE getting them.**

**A big thankyou to AnnabelleLee13194. your help was wonderful, and hopefully, Project Ollie will be along soon. :P**

**Anyways, you should check out my new story Sweetest Downfall. The first chapter is up, and all the others are written. It's about Quil. And don't worry. This story will be finished too!!!! Yay!!**

**SM owns it, we know. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

Chapter Seventeen

Grace's POV

I decided to run. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted Embry to come back.

When Embry left me standing under that tree, I just froze for a few minutes, staring at the spot in the trees where Embry had disappeared to. Then, I went to Kim's door, leaned in, grabbed by bag, and went back out to my car. I didn't say goodbye to Jared and Kim. I knew I would only end up bursting into tears.

I climbed into my car, started the engine, and drove away. I had no idea where I was going yet.

Jared's POV

After 20 minutes, I could hear no movement outside. I decided to go check if Grace was okay. If Embry had done anything stupid, I was not going to be happy.

She wasn't outside. Her car wasn't there either.

"Kim?" I called. She was by my side quickly.

"Did Grace tell _you_ she was leaving?" I asked.

"What? No."

"Her car's gone, and so I she." I said.

Kim put her head in her hands.

"Oh, God. I'm so stupid. Emily said that if she came here, then I had to keep an eye on her. And I let her go out with _Embry_?" She said. I gently pulled her hands away from her face, and lifted her chin so that she was looking at me.

"It'll be okay, Kimmie," I said, "We'll find her. And you're not stupid."

I kissed her quickly on the lips and started for the door.

"I've got to go let everyone know about this. So we can find her. I think you should go to Sam's. That way, you can help Emily. Can you drive yourself?" I said.

"Sure."

Jacob's POV

Imagine how worried I am when I find out Grace is missing. Its lucky I was already in wolf form, otherwise I know I would have phased then and there. I instantly think the worst though. I worry that we won't find her, even though she's been gone not even half an hour. I get angry at Jared too, mentally yelling at him for letting her out of his sight... with Embry. Embry... God, I'm gonna kill that kid. He hurt Grace so bad. Her face, in the car this morning. All I could do was comfort her. I felt so weak and useless.

Once we had the whole pack together, we decided the best option would be to follow Grace's scent, and spread out around it too. That way we couldn't miss her.

At Kim's, I could smell her scent, still fresh. And Embry's too, leading in different directions. I guess they had had another fight. Sam had told me that Embry was leaving for a while.

Jared said that she had left in her car. That meant it would be harder; she was moving quickly, and her scent not as strong. Still we followed. Sam took the main trail, since he was Alpha, and we spread around him. I stayed close to him so that when we found her, I could be right there.

Grace's POV

I headed north. I think because I knew that was the direction of where I used to live; Canada. I guess I was hoping to get to my friend Anya's.

After I while, I started running low on gas. I pulled into the next gas station I saw. It was pretty much deserted. When I came back out from paying, I saw someone I really _didn't_ want to see.

Jacob's POV

"I found her." Sam said, skidding to a halt. We all did the same.

"Where?" I asked.

"Gas station across the road."

I sniffed the air. He was right. I could just pick up Grace's scent through the petrol fumes.

We all phased back.

"I'll go get her." Sam said.

"I'll come too." I said.

"She might not want to see you."

I scoffed, "Yeah, coz she'll _so_ want to see you, after what you made Embry do to her." I said.

Sam didn't say anything, but headed over to the gas station. The other guys shuffled around uncomfortably. They knew I was right. It wasn't Sam she would want to see.

Just then, I heard shouting from across the road. We all moved closer to the edge of the trees to listen. I was going to be straight over there to help Grace if Sam did anything I didn't like.

"What are you doing here?" Grace shouted.

"Came to see if you were okay." Sam said.

"I'm _fine_." Grace said coldly.

"You can't just run off like this, Grace!" Sam said, his voice rising.

"You're not my father!"

There was silence for a moment, then Grace burst into tears. I was straight over there. I marched out of the trees and across the road, and positioned myself so that I was standing between Grace and Sam. Sam stood there awkwardly, looking at Grace. I think he felt bad for making her cry. We all knew though, that family was a touchy subject for Grace. And she was right. Sam was trying to act like her father.

She moved away from Sam and went and stood with Quil, who put his arm around her, comfortingly. Out of all of us, apart from Embry, it was probably Quil or Paul that that she was closest friends with.

"I told you I should have come too," I said to Sam, "Look what you did."

"I think it's time we left." He said.

Grace insisted on driving herself back, but we wouldn't allow it. Instead, I drove, Jared sat in the passenger seat, and Grace sat between Quil and Paul in the back.

"Seth and I will... catch the, er... bus back." Sam said, through my window, so that Grace wouldn't get suspicious about how we actually got there. She gave the tiniest of nods.

As we drove, I positioned the rear view mirror so that I could see Grace, as well as what was behind me. She looked so tired. I just wanted to give her a big hug.

But Quil had already taken care of that job. He had an arm around Grace, who leaned into his side, a few tears escaping her closed eyes every now and then. I wasn't angry at Quil for this though, I knew they were just friends.

"Where were you going to go?" I asked, after about five minutes of driving.

"Canada, I guess. I don't really know." Grace mumbled. That really worried me. She shouldn't have been making that trip alone, especially when she was so upset.

After a while, Grace spoke again.

"Do any of you guys know where Embry was going?"

We all froze, because we all knew the answer. Sam had told us all. Quil caught my eye in the rear view, as if to say, "Do we tell her?"

I hated lying to Grace, but I had to to keep her safe. She might try to follow Embry if she knew. That could be dangerous.

"We don't know," I said, "He didn't tell us."

Grace sighed and put her head back on Quil's shoulder. Her eyes closed soon after, and didn't open again until we got back to Sam and Emily's.

**AN: Review this, and then go read my other story Sweetest Dowfall, then review that, and if you really want to, go read my other one You, then if you so desire, review that.**

**:P *H***


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: Yay!!! I love this chapter, and the next one will be even BETTER!!!! So the more reviews I get then the quicker I upload. Its already been typed up people...**

**WOOOO!!!! My exams are finally over!!! That means I have plenty of time for writing.**

**SM owns. Except Grace.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! Come on, I used my manners and everything. :P**

Chapter Eighteen

Grace's POV

One month later and Embry still hasn't come back. I haven't heard from him either. I tried calling his mobile, but he never answers. For the past month, I have been thinking about him. I spent the last weeks of my summer holiday wondering around the house, trying to think of where he might have gone... and why he went.

Sam got Jacob to get me out of the house regularly. Usually, we just went to Jared and Kim's, or to Quil's. But never to Embry's. I couldn't face his mother. I had talked to Miranda on the phone once, but both of us were quiet. Both hurt by Embry's departure.

I became closer with Kim, Jared, Quil, and even Jacob. Jacob, who when I had first met, I thought was strange, was actually a really nice guy. He seemed intent on keeping me happy; keeping me occupied, instead of moping around the house.

I'm back at school, but not in Forks. I'm going to the school in La Push. The Cullen's are still at the school in Forks. Going to La Push High meant doing the whole new school thing again, but this time it was easy. I already had wonderful friends to help me.

Right now, I'm sitting in my English class with Paul. After this we have lunch.

"You're cooking at Emily's tonight?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. I cooked every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and he knew it.

"Your favourite tonight; I'm doing steak." I said.

Paul licked his lips and patted his flat stomach.

"Can't wait." He said.

At lunch, all of us sat around a table in the cafeteria; Quil, Jake, Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth and me. Jared and Kim were gazing into each others eyes, murmuring things to one another; Seth, Paul and Quil were talking about cars, I think. I was sitting watching Jared and Kim. I was jealous of them. They seemed so happy and in love. Is this what Embry and I could have been like if he hadn't left?

Jake watched me. I knew he did. He did it all the time.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I struggled to move my eyes away from Jared and Kim.

"Huh?"

Jake sighed. "Come with me." He said, standing up.

I followed him outside the cafeteria. He turned to face me.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"You know, Jake. I've told you before."

He put his hands on my shoulders, like Embry used to do.

"I know you're unhappy a lot, Grace. You know you can tell me stuff, don't you?"

"I know. I do tell you stuff. I tell you a lot of stuff." I said.

His hands dropped from my shoulders.

"It's hard to watch Jared and Kim." I confessed.

"I know it's hard for you."

"They're so happy. They love each other."

We were both quiet for a moment, then Jake spoke.

"I don't feel like going back to lessons, do you?" He asked.

A small smile came across my face.

"No."

"Let's go then." He said.

Jake and I snuck out of the school while everyone went off to their classes. It was easy. Once we had run to the car park we climbed into my car and sped away from the school, and towards home.

Sam was out when we got there. But Emily wasn't. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked sternly.

"We didn't think we could handle Friday afternoon classes." Jacob said, doing his sweetest smile. I tried to control my laughter.

A smile slowly came across Emily's face, then she laughed.

"You're a worry, Jacob Black." She said, letting us inside.

Jake and I hung out around the house that afternoon. Later, everyone started to arrive for dinner. Jake and I were greeted with many questions about where we had gone.

I was cooking the steak when the phone rang. Emily answered. Her face went blank when she answered, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"It's for you, Grace." She said, bringing me the phone.

"Can you look after this for me?" I asked, taking it. Emily nodded and I went into my bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gracie."

"Embry?"

"I've missed you." He said.

"Why didn't you call then?"

"I told you last-"

I cut him off, "It's been a _month_, Embry. You have no idea how hard it's been."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry won't make anything better." I snapped. He had told me he was sorry too many times.

"What can I do then?"

"Tell me why you did it. Explain everything to me."

He hesitated, "I can't do that."

"Then I guess I can't love you. I don't think I can love someone who keeps secrets from me."

"Jacob's keeping secrets from you." He said.

"I don't love Jacob. He's become a very good friend of mine though, Embry. He doesn't keep things from me. He didn't just leave me with no explanations."

"Gracie-"

"Don't call me Gracie anymore. Goodbye Embry."

I hung up the phone.

But as soon as I had hung up the phone, I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. Half of me wanted to pick the phone up again and apologise, but the other half of me was proud. I wasn't going to let Embry make me sad anymore.

So I didn't call Embry back. I wiped my eyes, took deep breaths and went back out. They all looked up from their conversations when I came in. Emily must have told them who it was. She and Jacob spoke at the same time.

"What'd he say?" Emily said.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine," I said, clammy, "I don't think Embry's coming back just yet."

They were full of questions about Embry which I just couldn't answer. We hadn't talked about anything but our relationship. Or now, our lack of one.

Jake cornered me in the kitchen while I was serving up dinner. He asked me what Embry had said. I told him. I knew I could trust him. I tried to do it calmly but I could feel the hot, prickly sensation of tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away, while Jake hugged me.

"It'll be okay." He said.

We sat down for dinner all together, and when we talked we carefully avoided the subject of Embry.

"Great steak, Grace." I bet you can guess who said that.

"Thanks Paul."

After dinner, the phone rang again. I knew it would be Embry for me again, so I answered it.

"What is it, Embry?" I demanded.

"It's not Embry, Grace. It's Edward."

I froze. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the lounge room on me.

"We think we might have found your parents." He said.

The phone dropped from my hand onto the floor, and as I started to fall, everything around me blurred into blackness.

**AN: Muhahahahahahha!!!!! Next chapter could be up within 24 hours.... if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So yeah, I couldn't help myself. I started another story. It's called That's What I'll Have. It's an Embry imprint story, completely unrelated with this one. Also, go read my other story, Sweetest Downfall. Updates for both of those should be along today.**


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: I know I said this chapter would be really good, but I think that will be the next chapter. For obvious reasons, when you read on. So anyways, thank god for back ups on computers right? Otherwise, this chapter would be gone. I was having bikkies and milk, and instead of picking up my biscuit to dip, I picked up my usb, which was lying right nest to my cookies and dipped that instead. Stupid me. That usb had my whole story on it. Luckily I have BACKUPS. Yay! SM owns.**

**All your favourite story adds and story alerts are wonderful, but please REVIEW aswell. I'll love you forever.**

Chapter Nineteen

Grace's POV

My eyes fluttered open, and looming above me was Jacob's face. He looked worried.

"What... Where's the phone? I need it back." I mumbled.

"Sam's just talking to the Cullen's now, Grace." Jacob said.

I looked around me. I was lying on the floor, with my head in Jake's lap. Sam was standing near the front door, speaking quietly into the phone. I tried to get up so I could get the phone from Sam, but Jake held me down.

"You just fainted. You shouldn't get up so soon." He said.

"Well, I can't just stay on the floor can I?" I argued.

Jake shrugged, "Fine." He said.

He lifted me carefully, and took me over to the couch, where Paul and Seth were sitting.

"Move." He said. Paul scowled at him but moved.

"Dude, chill. She's fine." Seth said, getting up.

"Sorry guys." I said quietly, as Jake put me down on the couch. Paul smiled at me from where he was sitting.

"It's cool." Seth said.

"Jake," I whispered, before he moved away, "Can I please have the phone now? I need to find out what's going on."

He smiled down at me, "Okay." He said.

He was about to go get the phone, but Sam called out.

"Grace?" He asked coming over to my spot on the couch. I held out my hand for the phone. He gave it to me.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Grace, it's Edward."

"Tell me what's going on."

"We've been looking for them for years. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you getting upset. They're in Australia." He said.

"But how did you find them?"

"We have... connections. But Alice saw it too. Although, it was very unclear. Just flashes."

"Well, what do I do? I don't have to go back to them do I?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"No, of course you don't _have_ to. But it could be arranged for you to meet them." Edward said.

"I could meet them?"

"If you wanted that."

"I need to think about that. Do you know anything else?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Well, thankyou, Edward. I guess I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye then." He said.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and then pushed myself into a sitting position.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" I asked.

Sam took a seat on one side of me.

"Carlisle told me they would pay for you to go over there. Edward volunteered to take you." He said.

"I don't want to go with Edward. I don't know if I want to go at all. They left me in a freaking park for Christ's sake." I said, putting my head in my hands. Jacob winced.

Sam patted my back, "It might me good to meet them though." He said.

"I don't know, Sam. I'll have to think about it. And what if Embry came back while I was away?"

Jake sat down on my other side.

"I'm sure he'd understand, Grace. He knows about your family situation." He said.

"So you think I should go, Jake?"

"Well, I dunno. I can understand why you would choose either option." He said.

Everyone left not long after I got off the phone, and soon it was just Sam, Emily and I sitting in the lounge room. We were all quiet.

"I think I'll go to bed then." I said after a minute. As I stood up and walked towards the hall, they both said goodnight, but before I could get into my bedroom, Sam's voice stopped me.

"Hey Grace?" He said, "You know we'll be okay with whatever you choose, right?" Emily nodded her agreement.

A smile came over my face, and I ran back over to where they were sitting; Emily on Sam's lap. I gave them both a big hug.

"Thankyou guys so much." I said, and then I went back into my bedroom.

That night I dreamt of my parents. I stepped off my plane and they greeted me with hugs and kisses. They told me they were sorry they had lost me. They told me it was an accident and that they had looked everywhere for me.

I woke up in a great mood. I practically skipped out into the kitchen. Emily, Sam, Jake and Quil were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"I'm going to meet my parents." I announced.

Sam and Emily exchanged a glance.

"Then I'm coming with you." Jake said.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. If you're not going with the Cullen's then who's gonna take you?"

"I guess you're right."

I took a seat between Emily and Quil at the table. Quil had an enormous pile of toast on his plate so I took a piece.

"Hey!" He said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You took my toast!"

"Yeah, coz you've only got," I counted quickly, "Eight pieces left."

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Its okay, Quil," I said, patting his hand, "It's not your fault you have four stomachs. We all know you're part cow."

He gasped dramatically, and dropped his toast, feigning shock.

"How dare you insult my mother!"

"I didn't insult your mother," I laughed, "You did."

"Enough guys," Sam said smiling, "Grace, Quil and Jake said they were here to take you out today."

"No we didn't," Quil said, "We came for breakfast."

Jake's hand flashed out to smack Quil on the back of the head.

"We'll take her out." Jake said to Sam.

"Thanks Jacob." Sam said.

"Looks like Sam wants some alone time with Emily." Quil whispered to Jake.

"I heard that." Sam said, throwing a piece of his toast at Quil. He caught it in his mouth and took a bite.

"Thanks man." Quil said as he chewed.

Sam slapped his forehead and shook his head.

Jake, Quil and I spent the day down at the beach. Quil left at about five to go to work. That left Jake and me, walking alone down the beach.

"Are you sure you want to come and see them with me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll pay for your tickets and stuff." I said.

"No, I'll sort something out."

"No, Jake. I want to pay for you. You're doing me the favour."

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" He asked.

"No."

"I guess you should call the Cullen's when you get home. Let them know that you're going with me."

"Okay," I said, "You should probably check with your dad."

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also, go read and review my other stories, Sweetest Downfall, and That's What I'll have. Updates for those will be up today.**

**PS to AnnabelleLee13194: Project Ollie is underway.**


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Hmmm. Only 9 reviews for my last chapter. Let's try and get more this time shall we? If you do, then my next chap will be up quicker. It's already written… SM owns. Right, gotta go watch State Of Origin. QLD FTW. QUEENSLANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review me please. ******** I need cheering up.**

Chapter Twenty

Grace's POV

Over the next week, we organised plane tickets, accommodation, and everything. When I first told Edward that I was going with Jake instead of him, he was reluctant to let me go, but I talked him round. I assured him that Jake and I weren't going to be sharing beds or anything, I promised to call every day, and I even promised to visit them when I got back. I hadn't seen them in over a month, and I guess deep down I did miss them.

Jake and I were leaving for the airport this morning. We had both spent the night at Sam and Emily's the night before, so we could get an early start. Sam was going to drive us to the airport. All the guys had come over this morning too, to see us off.

"Bye everyone!" I called out the window of the car, as Sam, Jake and I drove away. They all yelled back, waving, laughing, and some of them jokingly blowing kisses, as we sped off.

"Can you believe this is happening?" I asked Jake, as we walked away from Sam, to board the plane. He didn't answer, just gave our tickets to the attendant.

Our seats were on the side of the plane. I got the window seat, Jake sat next to me, and an old lady sat on the other side of Jake. As the plane took off, I pulled the already worn piece of paper that Sam had given me this morning out of my pocket. I had unfolded it, read it, and refolded it so many times, that the paper was starting to go soft. It had my parent's names and address on it.

_Melissa and Scott Stewart._

_651 Grunwald Road._

_Sunshine Coast, QLD._

When I had first looked at the paper, I had found out my real surname. Stewart. Grace Stewart. I hadn't told Jake about the paper yet, but I decided he should know that I had it.

"How does Grace Stewart sound to you?" I asked, about an hour into the flight.

"Huh?" Jake said, looking up from a movie.

I handed him the crumpled paper. His eyes widened just a little.

"Stewart. That's your real last name. Not Cullen." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm not changing anything until I meet them."

"Good idea."

When we arrived in Brisbane, hours later, I stepped off the plane tired, jetlagged, and wanting a long hot shower. We were in Brisbane to catch a second plane to the Sunshine Coast. It would only take about another hour. Then I could relax. To an extent. This was no holiday.

Jake had been great while we were flying. Assuring me that everything would be fine, and that if anything went wrong, we could go straight back. He told me he would look after me.

Even though I hadn't been expecting it, I was still disappointed when my parents weren't there to greet me as I got off the plane. Actually, I knew they wouldn't be there. They had no idea that I was coming. This was going to be a shock for them. They'd never have expected to see me again.

Jake was making me wait til 9pm to go to bed that night, to help me adjust to the time zone. He did anything he could to keep me awake, while we sat in the hotel room. We talked, we played cards, and we ate. His latest technique was funny. It was a game of his own creation. We would race, out of the room, down different elevators, and then back up. Whoever got back to the unit first won. We only played twice, and Jake won both times. By 8 o'clock, I was ready to collapse. We had put on a movie, and my head was beginning to droop onto Jake's shoulder. As my eyes started to close, Jake scooped me up into his arms and carefully carried me into my bed. He said goodnight and kissed my cheek before he left the room. I drifted into a deep sleep quickly.

Jacob's POV

My feelings towards Grace kept growing stronger and stronger by the day. I couldn't believe I was here with her. It was kind of unbelievable. I would have thought it was impossible to track down the people who had left Grace in a park in Alaska 11 years ago, with hardly any information. I guess the leeches had their ways though.

I wasn't sure I wanted to meet Grace's parents. Not after what they had done to her. They had left her damaged, and for that, I hated them. I wanted to be around for Grace though. I couldn't imagine her doing this herself.

We had decided to go and visit them tomorrow. I went to bed worrying what our decision would result in.

Grace's POV

The next morning, we took a taxi to 651 Grunwald Road. The house looked… pretty horrible. It was a little dingy, wooden place, with wrecked cars in the front yard. I glanced over at Jake as we walked up the front steps. He reached out and grabbed my hand. He could tell how I was feeling.

I took a deep breath before I reached up to knock on the door, but I couldn't do it. I looked over at Jake again, and shook my head. He squeezed my hand and then knocked strongly on the door. I think he was angry. I could tell that his teeth were clamped hard together.

A moment later, the door began to open. A woman with badly dyed blonde hair, yellow teeth and bad skin stood behind the screen. She was short and had leathery looking skin. She wore an old bathrobe, and had a cigarette in her hand. She put her hand up on the doorframe so she could lean on it.

"What d'you want?" She drawled, in a strong Australian accent, "Youse collecting for charity or something?"

"No," I said quietly, "Um, are you Melissa Stewart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you might remember me then. I'm Grace." I said.

Her arm dropped from the doorframe.

"Christ. We thought you were dead."

**AN: Go on, review. You know you want to. And while you're at it, go read and review my other stories. Sweetest Downfall and That's What I'll Have.**

**QUEENSLANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO REDS**


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: sup guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been chilling down the beach for a few days. So today, it's my plan to update all of my stories today. So, it seems that whining is the best way to get me some reviews, so I'm gonna do it again... "wahhhhh, I got only 11 reviews, and that's great (thanks) but I want more!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!" That means review me!! Please?? I'll love you FOREVER!!! SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty One

Grace's POV

Jake held my hand tighter and tighter as he got more and more frustrated. When she said she had thought I was dead, Jake's other hand had flicked out towards the door, as if he was about to rip it off. He didn't though. He shook himself and regained his composure.

I couldn't say anything in reply to what Melissa had said. Otherwise I knew it would have been rude.

"I spose you should come in. You can meet Scotty. That's your dad." Melissa said.

I pulled Jake in behind me. The inside of the house was as horrible as the outside. It was messy, rubbish everywhere; empty beer cans, and the furniture in the lounge room was almost threadbare.

"Scotty!" She called, as we all sat down, "Someone's here."

"Who? I swear to God, if it's that bloody electricity mob..."

Soon, a big man in shorts and a blue singlet ambled in. He was balding and had a beer gut. He looked kind of intimidating.

"You must be Scott," I said, trying to be polite, "I'm Grace.

He stared at me for a moment, as if he was trying to remember me.

"God, it really is you, isn't it?" He said after a minute, "How the hell did you find us?"

"Um, my family in America found you. I don't really know how." I said.

"You've even got a bit of an American accent." Melissa said, about my strange accent; a mixture between American and Australian.

"Well what did you expect to happen if you dumped her in America?" Jacob demanded.

"Excuse me?" Melissa said.

"You left her in a park. You thought she was dead. You left her to die." Jacob yelled.

"We couldn't afford to keep her." Melissa said defensively.

"So you dumped her?" Jake yelled, standing up, "You could have given her to somebody else to look after her."

"Look at her! She's fine. She's been looked after." Scott said.

"Yeah, after someone found her alone in a park in freaking Alaska!" Jake shouted.

"You know what?" I said loudly, as I stood up next to Jake, "I'm glad you didn't keep me. At least I have people who care about me to look after me now."

I grabbed Jake's hand and started to pull him towards the door, but Melissa stopped me.

"How dare you?! You need some manners taught to you. You need discipline." She said.

"You've got nothing on me. And you never will. Even if you tried to get custody of me you couldn't. If I told anyone what you did; there's no way." I said.

"Get out of my house." Melissa said.

"Fine by me."

Jake and I left their horrible house quickly. I walked up the street in a kind of daze. Jake had to guide me. I couldn't make any sense of what had just happened. What I had imagined was them apologising and actually being decent people. I hadn't expected them to be so horrible. I don't know why. What they had done was terrible.

The next thing I knew, I was being ushered into the backseat of a cab by Jacob. He looked angry, worried and upset all at once.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, and then he told the driver the address of the hotel.

As soon as the cab pulled away from the curb, I felt tears come into my eyes. My face felt hot.

"We should never have tried to find them." I said, before I burst into tears. Jake unbuckled his seatbelt, and moved into the middle seat to comfort me.

"You guys alright back there?" The cab driver asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Alright, but I'm going to have to ask you to put a seatbelt on, mate."

Jake put his seatbelt on, and put his arms around me. I leaned into his side as I cried.

"This was a huge mistake," I said, "I'm so sorry I brought you here."

"_None_ of this is your fault, Grace."

"They were horrible." I said.

"What were you expecting?"

I went quiet and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." Jake said, straightening up in his seat. I still remained silent, watching him. When I didn't say anything, his face turned into a tortured mask. I reached out and touched his warm arm. His face instantly relaxed, and he turned back to me, putting his arms around me.

"I should have known they would they would be like that." I sniffled. Jake touched my hair, smoothing it.

"I don't know why I expected anything different." I continued.

Jake was still quiet.

"Say something." I said.

"I don't want to upset you."

I laughed without humour, "I'm already upset, Jake. Come on."

He hesitated, "I hate them." He said finally.

"Me- me too."

"What the hell did they think they were doing, talking to you like that? Their daughter that they haven't seen in over ten years comes all the way to freaking _Australia_ to see them, and they don't even say sorry."

"Jake." I said quietly, but he continued.

"They dumped you-"

"Jake," I cut him off this time, "The driver."

Our cab driver looked nervous. It probably wasn't everyday he had people in our situation to drive around.

"Um, we'll get out here, thanks. Our hotel is just around the corner." Jacob said.

"No worries, mate." The driver said, pulling over to the side of the road. I handed him some money and Jake and I both got out.

"You know, it's pretty nice here." I said as we walked up the main road, heading towards our hotel. I looked around me at the beach on one side of the road, and on the other, the many hotels that lined the streets.

"It's different isn't it?" Jake said.

"It's bright. Not like Forks, or La Push."

"And this is their winter. Imagine summer here."

"We should come back here one day," I said, "I'd like to."

"But what about-"

"My parents don't matter to me, Jake. I decided. I lived without them for 11 years. I can keep going."

Jake smiled down at me in the sun, and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

Even after what I said to Jake that afternoon about my parents, I was still really upset about the whole situation. I cried again while we were eating dinner. We were eating pizza on the couch, in front of the TV and I just burst into tears. Again, Jake comforted me, pulling me close to him, and telling me that he would look after me.

**AN: Go on, review it. You know you want to. Hey go read my other stories aswell. Sweetest Downfall and That's What I'll Have. DO IT!!!**


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: WOO!! Chapter 22!! Thankyou for your reviews. More next time would be great. I love getting reviews. ******** So yeah, um, the next few chapters will be... interesting. :P okay, SM owns. PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!**

Chapter Twenty Two

Grace's POV

I fell asleep that night in Jacob's arms. In the morning, when I woke up, we were both still on the couch. Jake was leaning on the arm rest, and I was leaning on him, His arms were around me, holding me to him.

I looked up at his peaceful face. He looked so untroubled when he was asleep. I felt a sudden surge of love for Jake. He had volunteered to come to _Australia_ to meet my parents with me. He had looked after me when they had been horrible, but most important to me was the efforts he had gone to to keep me happy when Embry left. I knew I could trust him, and he was one of the people in my life, who I respected the most.

I extracted myself from Jake's arms slowly and carefully, and managed not to wake him up. The clock on the wall told me it was 6am, so I let him sleep. I decided to take a shower, and then I would call home so I could talk to Emily. I would also have to call Edward after.

"Hello?" Someone answered the phone at home.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Grace? It's Quil."

"Quil! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You sound good. Is everything going well there?" He asked.. Wait, I sounded good.

"Well, no." I explained to Quil what had happened when Jake and I had met my parents.

"That's terrible." He said.

"Yeah. But Jake's been great. Hey, how's everyone else doing back home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Paul misses your cooking."

"Oh, come on. He's got nothing to complain about with Emily to cook for him." I said.

"Yeah, but he's been whining about wanting a steak ever since you left."

I laughed.

"I've got other news too." He said.

"What is it?"

"Embry came back yesterday."

I went silent.

"Want to speak to him?" Quil asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

I heard him handing the phone over.

"Grace?"

"Hey." I said.

"How are you? Are you doing alright with your parents?"

Again, I explained what had happened.

"I'm really sorry, Grace. Has Jake been looking after you?" He asked. I was surprised he asked about Jacob. The conversation we had been having was kind of strange. It was different to our usual discussions.

"Yeah," I said, "He's been- he's been great."

"Good. That's really good. I'm glad you two are getting along." Okay this was really getting weird now.

"Yeah."

"So when will you be back?" He asked.

"Our plane back leaves in a few days."

"Good. Because I think we need to talk face to face about a lot of stuff when you get back."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright," He said, "Well this call is probably costing you a lot, so I'll put you onto Emily."

"Alright."

"I'm glad you're okay, Grace. It'll be good to see you again."

"Yeah."

"Bye." He said.

"Grace?" Emily asked, after the phone had been handed to her.

I had to explain, again, what had happened when Jake and I had been to the house on Grunwald Road. I also confided in Emily about how I was beginning to feel about Jake. How he could always make me happy; how he was always there for me; how I liked it when he put his arm around my shoulder. I could hear her smiling as she talked when she told me that she was happy that Jake was making me feel better. I got a little bit nervous and embarrassed when I told her, but she assured me that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Jake, who was asleep in the next room.

When I got off the phone to Emily, I went back into the lounge to wake Jacob up for breakfast, before I called Edward. Jake was stretched out on his back on the couch, with his feet propped up on the end of the seat. His hands were folded behind his head. He looked so peaceful.

When I shook his arm, his face changed from a peaceful expression to an amused one. I knew he was awake.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, "Nothing." He said, with a laugh.

"Whatever." I said, standing up.

"Aw, come on," He said, following me into the kitchen, "I'm sorry, okay? I was just laughing at you trying to wake me up."

"Why is that funny?"

"If I had've been asleep, there's no way you would have woken me up. You were so gentle." He said.

We stared at each other for a minute, then I turned away from him, blushing a little, and started making breakfast.

We both sat down at the table with the breakfast that I had just made us.

"I talked to everyone back home." I said, taking a bite of my toast.

"Yeah?"

"Embry's back."

Jake swallowed his toast slowly.

"That's good," He said, "Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah. I don't- Something's different." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't the same. Talking to him was different. Something's changed."

"It's probably just because you haven't seen each other in so long." Jake said.

"I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine."

Jake stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. He obviously didn't want to talk anymore. Fine. I went into my room to go call Edward.

**AN: So um, review and whatever. And please go read my other stories. That's What I'll Have has been updated today, and Get Some Grace will be updated tomorrow. Yay!!! Review!!**


	25. Chapter 23

**AN: Lets start by thanking AnnabelleLee13194. Without her, ProjectOllie would have been a no go, and I would have had to come up with a character myself who would probably been lame. Next, thanks to Twilightlover32293: my most faithful reviewer for all my stories. Also, thanks to gressa, who reviewed as she read for the first time. SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER/WHATEVER. I put a lot of work into this one. ******** SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty Three

Grace's POV

A few days later, Jacob and I got on the plane back to America. I was looking forward to seeing everyone, especially Embry. It had been over a month, and I missed him. But I was confused; confused by all my feelings for both Jake and Embry. I was also excited to see him because he said that we were going to talk everything over and sort this mess out.

We boarded our plane, and I managed to sleep most of the time. Jake watched movies and slept. We didn't really talk much. We were both tired from our stay in Australia.

As the plane landed, I held Jake's hand.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"Nervous."

"I'm coming back here, only to go and meet up with people who I haven't seen in ages. I'm seeing Embry again, and I promised that I'd go and visit my family." I explained.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

When we got off the plane, I could see the group of people who were waiting for us. I looked up at Jake, and he seemed to know what I wanted. He nodded and held his hand out. I gave him my bag and ran for my friends.

They surrounded me when I reached them. Hugging me, kissing my cheeks, patting my back. I looked around me, trying to get a grasp of who was talking to me, who was hugging me. Sam had one hand on my shoulder, Emily had a hold of one of my hands, and I was giving Quil an awkward sort of one armed hug as I talked over his shoulder to Paul. Jared, Kim and Seth stood next to Paul. I kept looking around for Embry while I multitasked with talking to everyone.

Jacob arrived a minute later, carrying mine and his hand luggage easily. It was then that I caught a glimpse of Embry. He was standing away from the group. But he was standing with someone else. Someone I didn't recognise.

I separated myself from the throng that surrounded me and made my way over to them. I heard worried murmurs from behind me, but I didn't pay attention.

Embry was standing next to short, curly haired girl. She was pretty, with gorgeous tanned skin and wide eyes. I didn't know who she was or what she was doing with Embry. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Grace." Embry said, moving forwards to give me a hug.

"Hi." I said quietly. Embry stepped back to stand next to the pretty girl. She grasped for his hand.

"Uh, this is Ollie," He said, "Um, Olivia."

"Hey! I've heard heaps about you." Olivia said excitedly, coming forward to hug me as well.

I didn't say anything. I felt Jake come to my side though. He picked up my limp hand.

"Grace?" Jake asked.

"Is she okay?" I heard Olivia whisper loudly to Embry.

"I think we should get her home. Embry, Jake, you'll have some explaining to do." Sam said, coming over.

The ride home was a blur. Sam made me go home in the car with him, Emily, and Quil. I saw Paul, Jared, Kim and Seth get into another car, so I guess that meant Embry and Olivia went home in their own car.

I felt so confused. I didn't have any claim over Embry, yet I still felt betrayed and upset that he was with this other girl. But I didn't know I f they were together. They were holding hands though. Ugh, I was so confused.

"How was your trip?" Sam asked, obviously trying to take my mind off my reunion with Embry and my meeting with Olivia.

"Um... good." I said quietly. I didn't elaborate. I didn't have the energy.

Apparently everyone in the car picked up on my mood, and no more questions were asked. Quil reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

When I climbed out of the car at home, I automatically went around the back of the car, to get out my luggage. Sam stopped me though.

"I'll get that, Grace," He said kindly, "Quil, take her inside."

Quil walked me inside and sat me down on the couch. It reminded me of when he had done the same after Embry had left. He got me a cup of tea, and as he handed it to me, everyone else walked in. Jake sat down next to me, Embry sat down across from me in an armchair, and Olivia sat next to him. Sam stood, leaning against the wall. He told everyone else to go into the kitchen. He said that everyone shouldn't be crowding around.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna let you do this, but I think I should be here just in case." Sam said, once it was just him, Jake, Embry, Olivia and I in the room.

"How do I do this, Sam?" Embry asked.

"Do it the exact same way you told Ollie."

"It's different with Grace."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I said loudly, "Just spit out whatever it is you have to tell me. Get it over with."

Jake grasped my hand.

"You go Embry," Jake said, "I think you should explain about Olivia."

"Maybe I should step out." Olivia said.

Embry put his hand on hers, "No, stay here." He said.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "What's going on?"

"Um... First of all, Grace, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for taking off like that. I shouldn't have left you like that. But maybe we can work things out now. Um, I guess I'll start by introducing you to Ollie then. I met her while I was away. And..." Embry trailed off, but then Sam spoke up.

"Grace, there's something you don't know about us. Jacob, I think you should tell her." He said.

Jake cleared his throat, "Have you ever heard the Quileute legends? The ones about the wolf men and the cold ones?"

"The cold ones? The vampires?" I asked.

Embry nodded, "Remember when I told you that I already knew about them, when you told me about your family?" He said. I nodded, and Jake continued.

"Well, just like the cold ones are real, so are the wolf men." He said.

I scrunched my eyes together for a minute, trying to work out what he was saying. Jake put his hands on my shoulders and moved me so that I was facing him.

"Grace, your family are the cold ones from those stories. You know how old they are. The stories are about a treaty that they made with the wolf men to make sure that no humans are harmed around here." He said.

"My family were part of your legends?" I asked.

"Yes, and so are we." Jake said.

"What?"

"Your family made the treaty with our ancestors, Grace. Our great-grandfathers."

"So... Wait..."

"The genes are passed on. That means that we all carry the wolf gene. All us guys..."

I didn't hear the rest, I was to busy fainting.

I rolled over in my bed, and pulled my blankets up higher over me. I glanced at the clock that was next to me on my bedside table and saw that it was past midnight. And then I remembered what had happened before I fainted. I sat bolt upright in my bed.

"Holy crap!" I said.

"What?!" I heard a voice say.

I let out a small squeak and then clamped my hand over my mouth, careful not to make anymore noise. Who the hell was in my room? I felt something warm come towards me. Oh my God.

"You okay, Grace?" Jake asked.

I let out all the air that I had in my lungs in a loud rush, "Oh my God." I breathed.

Jake sat down on the edge of my bed. I could make out his big silhouette in the dark.

"Are you alright? You fainted." He said.

"You're a werewolf." I whispered.

I saw Jake's hand move up to his head. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know it's hard, Grace, but-"

"Did you know about my family? That they're vampires?" I demanded.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"You never told me."

"You already knew what they were. What's the big deal?"

"Of course I knew that. But you never told me that you knew!"

"You never told me what they were either." Jake said.

I was lost for words for a moment, but then I spoke again, "It was a secret." I said.

"Same with me being a werewolf."

I pushed at Jake's chest, trying to get him off my bed. Stupid Jacob.

"Woah. Grace. Calm down. I'll go." He said, putting his hands up in front of him.

He opened the door and closed it behind him quietly. I flopped back down on my bed, and let out a sigh. What the hell was going on? And what did all this have to do with that Olivia girl?

Embry's POV

It was hard watching Jacob tell Grace what we were. The expression on her face changed from confused, to upset, to scared, to angry, so many times. I remembered back to when I had told Ollie about it. I remembered back to when I had first met her.

I was right in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know which state I was in. Somewhere in the south. It was hot; even though summer was coming to an end. There wasn't much around. Just horse ranches from what I had seen. It was pretty much deserted, so I was free to run in my wolf form through the long yellow grass beside the road. I was listening hard for any sign of humans. They would get the shock of their life, seeing a massive wolf running through their farm paddocks.

My ears pricked up when I heard the sound of a horse, and I slammed my paws hard into the ground to stop. Then I heard the sound of a girl's voice.

"Woah, girl. Back up." She said.

I phased back into my human form, so that if she saw me, she wouldn't freak out. I stood up in the long grass and looked around me, searching for the source of the voice. It had come from my side of the road, up a gentle slope. The girl was sitting on top of a horse, on the edge of a large circular pen. I could only really make out her outline though, because the sun was shining straight down on her, and reflecting of the yellow grass, into my eyes.

The grass was itchy, and I wanted to get a closer look, so I scrambled out of the grass, and up to the fence that ran around what looked to be her property. I leaned on the wooden, white painted fence, and wished for clouds to cover the sun, so that I could see this girl properly. She called to the horse again, and then it stopped, and she climbed down. She walked away from the horse, and climbed through a gap in the fence that surrounded the horse. She put her hand up to her face, to shade her eyes and looked around her. Then she spotted me.

"Hey! You alright down there?" She called.

"Yeah, I was just going." I said, and began to walk away.

"No, wait!" She said, coming closer.

As she came closer, I could see her more clearly, out of the sun. She was fairly short, quite petite. With tanned skin, and dark curly hair. I looked up at her face, and into her eyes. Something connected. My jaw dropped and I kept staring into her big hazel eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked, studying my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here? I've never seen you around before." She said, leaning on the fence.

"Uh, I was just passing through." I said.

"Huh. So what's your name?"

"Embry Call."

"Cool," She said, holding her hand out for me to shake, "I'm Olivia Henning. Or Ollie if you like."

"Nice to meet you." I said. It really was.

"So... you still in school?"

"Yeah. I'm 16."

"Really? You don't look it. I'm 18." She said.

"Yeah. So you, uh, ride horses?"

"Sure do. I love them. Well, any animals really. I like them all. But yeah, I was just training that one up there for my friend Katie." She said, pointing behind her.

"Cool."

"Yeah. So I have to be going now. We've got family coming for lunch. I'll see you around?" She asked. She wanted to see me again?

"Sure. Uh, there any towns around here?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to go a fair ways. Nothing but horse ranches around for miles. If you just head on south down this road, you'll reach a town soon enough."

"Alright. Thanks for your help Ollie."

"Sure. I'll see you." Then she walked away from me.

**AN: Next chapter up soon... if you leave me plenty of reviews. The next chap will have more on Embry and Olivia, and more Grace as well. Yay!!!!! Have a read of my other stories : Sweetest Downfall and That's What I'll Have. All recently updated. Keep reading, and REVIEW!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: Alright, I'm done begging for your reviews. It doesn't work. So I'll just ask. Please Review. Thankyou to those who did review my last chapter. I love getting your feedback. Thankyou very much to AnnabelleLee13194. Without you, Ollie wouldn't exist. SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Embry's POV

Just like she had said, I saw Ollie around. I saw her around the town that she had directed me to the very next day. I was in a coffee shop on the main street and she walked past.

"Hey!" She exclaimed when she saw me, "You're that guy from yesterday!"

"Yeah, Embry. Um, did you want to sit down for some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure," She took a seat across from me, "So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I dunno. What are you doing?"

"I was just gonna have a look through some of the stores around here... You wanna come?"

"Sure."

She dug around in her purse for a moment, and pulled out some gum.

"Want some?" She asked, as she popped some in her mouth.

"Nah."

"So do your parent's know you're out here?" Ollie asked as we walked down the main street.

"No. But how did you figure that out?"

"It's easy to guess. We get a lot of people like that come through here. People trying to 'find themselves' or whatever."

"Huh." Was the best I could come up with.

"So where did you come from?" She asked.

"La Push. It's in Washington, on the coast." I replied.

"Wow, that's far."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to go into much more detail, "So tell me about _your_ family."

As we strolled down the street, she told me about how her mum and dad had divorced when she was younger, because they fought all the time. She blamed her father. But now her mother had a long-time boyfriend who had a daughter a year younger than she was. The two girls were really close, and she got along well with her mum's boyfriend. She told me that she had two older brothers who lived with her dad. She hardly ever saw them, and that made her angry. She thought her dad wanted to keep her brothers away from her and her mother. I was horrified that she would think that. I couldn't understand how she could think that people would want to be away from her.

I was pretty amazed that Ollie just opened up and told me all this stuff. She seemed like she was a little too trusting. I hoped that she didn't just tell this to anyone.

After she told me all about her family, she tried to change the subject; lighten the mood. She dragged me by the hand into a music shop. She knew where she was going, and headed straight over to the rock section.

"What do you listen to?" I asked.

"ACDC. Tell me you like ACDC." She said.

"ACDC is cool."

"Oh my God!" She gasped suddenly, jumping up and down, "I love this song! I haven't heard it in ages!"

She did a funny little dance in the aisle, and sang to herself.

"Might sound crazy, but it aint no lie. Bye, bye, bye." She sang.

"NSYNC?" I asked in disbelief.

She stopped dancing immediately, and she faked shock.

"NSYNC are the greatest boy band ever." She said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's true." She insisted.

Whatever, she had me convinced.

Grace's POV

The day after I got back from Australia, I decided to go and visit my family at the white house. I thought about asking Jake to come with me, but then reconsidered. It wasn't that I was scared to see him, or that I had anything against him being a wolf. It was because I think we both needed some space. We were both dealing with the events of the past week differently.

My plan was to stay away from everyone. I wanted to keep my distance from Embry and his new girl. So I left the house early; even though I was tired and jetlagged. I left at 6am, knowing that all of them would be awake when I arrived at the white house. They never slept.

I parked my jeep outside the garage and walked slowly up to the front door. They would now I was here by now. I was about to reach up to knock on the door, but someone opened it first. It was Alice.

"Grace! I've missed you!" She said, pulling me into a cold hug.

"I- I missed you too." I said. I wasn't lying either. I had been thinking about this for a while. I had missed them. And after I had met my real parents, I felt grateful towards them.

"Come in," Alice said, "Everyone's been waiting for you. Rosalie and Emmett are here too."

She took me in to the lounge room where all my family were waiting.

"Here she is!" She said.

I just burst into tears.

"What is it, darling?" Mum asked, coming over to hug me.

When I just kept crying, she ushered me into one of the little rooms downstairs. She sat me down on a couch and squatted in front of me.

"Grace? Can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

I took a shuddering breath, like children do when they try to stop themselves from crying anymore.

"It's just... I'm so tired, and I'm fighting with my friends, and my parents were horrible, and now I'm here and it's so different. We're all different."

"Grace, I think you need to have a rest, and then you can talk to us about this after. If you keep going on like this you'll make yourself sick."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. My mum picked me up easily and carried me up to my old bedroom. It was the same as how I had left it when I had packed up. My bed was made, and it was tidy, but all my important belongings were gone. I lay down on my bed, and closed my tear-wet eyes. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt much better. I went into my little bathroom, splashed my face with water, and then went downstairs. My family were sitting on the couches in the lounge room. When I came down, everyone stood up and gave me big hugs. Even Rosalie did.

"I'm so sorry, Grace. I should've been under control." She said, when I hugged her.

"It's alright." I said.

After that, we all sat down and the questions began. How had I been? Did I like living with Sam and Emily? How was school going? Did I have a good holiday? Then they got more serious. What did your parents say? Did they apologise? So you know about the werewolves?

I could answer the first questions with one word each. Good. Yes. Good. Yes. The next answers held more meaning though. My parents thought I was dead. No, they didn't apologise. Yes, I know about the werewolves and why didn't you tell me?

All in all, my reunion with my family was successful. We had a good talk, and we agreed to meet up again soon. Being back in the white house with them made me miss living with them. Even though I had said all those things before.

I went back to La Push after, but didn't go home. I thought that Embry and Olivia might be there. I couldn't face it right now. I decided to go up to the cliffs. I might go for a dive.

It was cold up on the cliffs. To cold to dive. So I sat on the edge and dangled my legs over the edge. The wind whipped through my hair, tangling it. I was only there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head, and saw that it was Jake. He walked over to me cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if he should be here. I managed a small smile, to show him that he was welcome.

"Hey." He said, as he sat down next to me.

"Hey."

"Where did you go this morning? I cam around looking for you, but Sam said you'd gone out."

"I went to see my family." I said.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to see them again sometime soon."

"That's good."

We were both quiet for a minute.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night." Jake said.

I looked over at him and sighed.

"No. I was... I was just being a bitch." I said.

"It must've been a shock. I don't blame you."

"No. I was so rude to you last night. In my room, and I told you to leave."

"Don't worry about it."

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" I asked.

"I was just making sure you were okay. You fainted when we told you." He said.

"Oh, God. I did too, didn't I?"

Jake smiled, "Come on," He said, getting to his feet, "Why don't we go back to Sam and Emily's?"

"Because Embry and Olivia will probably be there."

"You're right. Well, why don't I take you to my place. You've never been there have you? You could meet my dad."

"That's sounds alright." I said.

Jake helped me to my feet, and started walking to my car, which was parked on the side of the road. Just as he was about to climb into the driver's side, I went over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

**AN: Please review. And please R&R my other stories: Sweetest Downfall, and That's What I'll Have.**


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. In the next one we will see some interaction between Grace and Embry, but I won't give too much away. Should be a longer chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Grace's POV

Jake drove us to his house. I had never been there before, but I never knew how close it was to Sam and Emily's; only about ten minutes. The house was small and red, and surrounded by trees. It looked very peaceful and homey. Out the back of his house I could see a garage that looked home-made. He let us in at the front door and called out for his father.

"Dad?" Jake called, as I took off my coat just inside the door.

"In the kitchen, son." His dad called back.

Jake guided me into the small kitchen where a middle-aged man was sitting in a wheelchair. He had wrinkly skin and dark hair and eyes. He looked very wise.

"Dad, this is Grace," Jake said, "Grace, this is my dad, Billy."

"Nice to meet you Billy." I said, shaking his hand.

"It's great to finally meet you, Grace. Jake here talks about you pretty much non-stop." Billy said. I bit my lip and blushed, as I looked over at Jacob. His cheeks looked a little darker than usual.

"Thanks, Dad. Uh, I'm gonna take Grace out to the garage." Jake said.

He grabbed my hand and took me out of a door in the kitchen that lead to his back yard.

We walked across rocky ground until we reached the garage.

"You have your own garage?" I asked in amazement.

"Yup. Built it myself."

"Wow."

"I work on cars and bikes and stuff in here. Mechanics."

"Cool. If my jeep ever breaks down you can help me fix it."

"Sure could. So what d'you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you show me what you normally do in here."

"Well, I've been fixing up a bike for Quil. I could show you that."

"Sure."

He wheeled an old red bike onto the plastic mat that I stood on. Then he pulled a toolbox over and started poking around at the bike. I sat down next to him and watched. It was kind of amazing what he was doing. His big hands turning little knobs, and fiddling with screws and tiny pieces of metal. We were both silent as he worked.

"What did your dad mean earlier?" I asked after a little while.

"Huh?" He said, looking around. He had been so concentrated on his work that he hadn't heard me. I admired his determination.

"Your dad said that you talk about me."

"Oh. Yeah." He said, turning back to the bike.

"Do you?"

"I guess I do."

"Okay." I dropped the subject. It was clear he wasn't comfortable talking about it. I went back to just watching him.

After a minute or so, Jacob turned back to me.

"You wanna help me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure," I shuffled over to him, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold this still while I screw this thing in."

He pointed to a little metal piece. I held it as tightly as I could.

"Good, now hold it til I say." Jake said.

He began turning the screwdriver hard, and the little piece protested underneath my fingers, trying to twist with the screwdriver. I wouldn't let it though. Even though the little piece was cutting into my fingers, I held it until Jake told me to let go.

When I did let go, my finger tips were all red, and they had tiny little cuts on them.

"Ow." I said quietly, as I wiped some droplets of blood off.

"What is it?" Jake asked, his heading whipping around towards me.

"It's nothing. Just some little cuts." I said.

He moved over to me, and picked up my sore hand.

"From the screw?" He asked.

"Yeah, but its fine. It's a tiny little cut. You can hardly see it."

"It was metal though. You should probably wash it out, just to be safe."

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

He took me over to a little basin and washed the cut under water, his warm fingers rubbing the sore skin of my hand.

"It feels better now." I said.

"Good." Jake dried my hand on the hem of his old grey t-shirt.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He looked at me all the time, but this time was different. I couldn't pick what it was though. I blushed and looked down, away from his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I should go." I said, moving away from him.

"No, why don't you stay for dinner."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go home." I said.

"Embry might be there. Olivia too." Jake warned.

I froze, just as I was about to walk out of his garage.

"I just want to go home, Jake. Just- I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"Fine. Bye."

I walked away from Jake's garage and through the back door of his house. Billy was still sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"I have to be going, Billy. I'll see you sometime. It was nice meeting you." I said.

"Jake not even walking you to your car?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I told him he should keep working on that bike."

"Oh. Well, bye then. It was good meeting you."

"Bye Billy."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the little hall, where I had hung up my coat. I grabbed it off the hook and walked out the front door, got into my car, and drove home.

Jake was right. Embry and Olivia were there when I arrived. So were Paul, Quil, and Seth. They were in the lounge room, and when I came in I saw Embry and Olivia sitting on the couch hand in hand. I kept walking; straight into my bedroom, slamming my door as hard as I could behind me.

I flopped down onto my bed, and shut my eyes, letting out a long sigh. I couldn't understand any of what was going on. Only a month after Embry had left me here, he was back. With another girl. But I couldn't decide whether I was angry, jealous, confused, or upset. That was because of the Jake situation. He made me feel happy even with all this going on. He was such a good friend; fast becoming my best friend.

I only hoped that everything would sort itself out.

**AN: Please review this and read my other stories. That's What I'll Have has just been completed, and Sweetest Downfall is just heating up. Yay!**


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Ooh. I was so nervous about putting this chapter up. I better get some pretty bloody good reviews. I hope you like it. SM owns. Review.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Grace's POV

I woke up the next morning in a foul mood. I had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, because I had too much in my head. I'd spent hours thinking about Jacob and Embry.

As soon as I left my bedroom, my mood got worse. I had been planning on spending my day around the house, watching TV, sleeping, and relaxing, because I felt like complete crap. I probably looked it too. But no, I wouldn't get my quiet day. Because when I stumbled out of my bedroom at half past nine, Emily cornered me while I was making myself breakfast.

"What are you up to today, Grace?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh, um, nothing really. Just hanging around the house."

"Good. I need you to go down to the shops for me, if that's okay with you. I'm really busy today. I've got a job interview."

I tried to hide my disappointment.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" I agreed reluctantly.

"Well, we were planning on having a bonfire tonight, so everyone's coming. I'll write you a list. It's impossible to remember everything off the top of your head."

Judging by the list Emily left wrote me before she left for her job interview, this shopping trip was going to take me forever. After showering, and getting ready, I left the house at ten in the morning.

**

The shopping took a couple of hours, but it was kind of therapeutic. I got a chance to think things over. Emily had said that everyone would be at the bonfire tonight, and that meant contact with Embry and Olivia. I knew that I would just have to put up with it. I couldn't avoid them forever. I needed to talk things out with him. I wanted to know why he couldn't be with me, but being with Olivia was fine.

And despite the awkward moment Jake and I had shared yesterday, I knew he would stick with me. He would help me through the night... I owed Jake so much. He had always been so good to me, and I had never really done anything for him.

When I got home, it was just after lunch. Emily wasn't home yet, and when all the guys started coming home from patrol, I knew that I would have to make them lunch.

I wasn't in the mood to make anything special, so it was just gonna have to be sandwiches today. Lot's of sandwiches.

"Can we have more?" Paul whined, after he'd eaten almost ten sandwiches.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright. What do you want?"

Everyone left again a little after lunch. Even Jake. I had hoped he would stay before the bonfire, but he said he had to go back on patrol with the guys; and it was especially important because they were taking the tonight off. He told me that he would come early though, so he could spend some time with me.

**

He came back at about 5 o'clock. Emily and I were preparing food, and when he walked through the front door, he just smiled at me. I smiled back, but Emily looked at me with a knowing smile, and I looked away.

"Want any help?" Jake asked, coming into the kitchen.

"No. We were just finishing up. Grace and I have spent a good couple of hours preparing all this food," Emily gestured to the many highly piled plates in front of us, "But you and Grace could start taking the food up to the cliffs."

"Sure, sure." Jacob agreed.

We all took as many plates as we could and loaded them into my car, along with a fold out table. Emily went back inside to wait for Sam, and Jake and I climbed into the car.

When we pulled up at the top of the cliffs, I thought of when Jake and I had been up there yesterday.

"Hey, Jake?" I asked quietly, after we had walked around to the back of my car.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I was really rude to you again."

"Hey, it's okay." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you sure, because I always seem to be doing something stupid, you kn-" I rambled, before he cut me off.

"Grace. Stop it, okay? I know you're having a tough time right now-"

Then it was my turn to cut him off.

"_You_ stop it. You always put up with me. I feel _really_ bad about it."

Jake sighed, and hugged me again.

"I don't want you to say anything back to try and make me feel better. I want you to be quiet, and help me with this food."

Jake let go of me, and looked down at my face. His lips twitched.

"You're funny when you get frustrated." He said.

"You think it's funny?"

"No. I think you're funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious. I really am sorry for being such a-"

Again, he interrupted me.

"Grace, I hate to say this, but shut up."

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop apologising to me, and let's do this food. Let's put all that behind us, okay? I know you're sorry; I accept it. Move on." He said.

"Fine. Let's get this food out."

**

Everyone else showed up about an hour later. Jake and I had laid out all the food on the fold out table, and now we were all sitting in a circle around the fire, eating. I sat between Jake and Quil, and across from Paul and Jared and Kim. A few people to my right were Embry and Olivia. Even some of the adults were there. Jake's dad Billy was there, and so was Quil's grandfather, Quil Senior. They were sitting on chairs, and they had been telling us the Quileute legends.

They finished telling us the stories as we finished eating, and everyone began talking again. Except for Embry and Olivia. They didn't talk. Instead Embry kissed Olivia's cheek. And as he did, all my careful plans to try and deal with them being there crumbled.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I muttered.

Jake's head turned towards me quickly.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

I didn't say anything because I knew that if I did, I would start crying. And so before any tears could fall in front of everyone, I got up a stormed off.

"I think she's feeling a little sick." I heard Jake say behind me. Thank God he was covering this up. I didn't want to look like a complete bitch in front of all my friends, but I couldn't stick around while Embry did that.

I went over to my car and leaned on the side that faced away from the group. I scrunched my eyes up and rested my head on the side of the car. A second later, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then Jake appeared next to me.

"Come on, Grace. Get yourself together and come back over." He said.

My eyes flew open and I pushed myself off the car.

"I can't. Didn't you see what Embry did?"

"Yeah."

"Why does he have to do that, Jake? Why was it such a problem for him to be with me, but its _fine_ for him to be with Olivia? Why?" I demanded, throwing my hands up in the air.

Jake caught me by the wrists, and brought my hands down so that they were by my sides. He didn't let go though.

"I don't know which of us Sam expected to tell you about this, but I guess I'll do it now." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something that we didn't get around to telling you that night when we told you about the werewolves. You fainted so..." He trailed off, his face turning pained.

"Oh what next, Jake? I don't know if I can deal with all this anymore."

Jake sighed, "There's this thing, that happens to werewolves. It's... supposed to be rare, but... Well, it's happened to five of us now." He said.

"What is it?"

"It's called imprinting."

"What's that?" I asked, worried.

"It's a change that we go through, I guess. When we see the person we imprint on, it's like they're all that matters. They mean the world to you, you know. You'd do anything for them. You just... you love them more than anything." He explained. I dreaded what he was going to say next.

"Embry imprinted on Olivia." Jake said.

I let out a sort of strangled sob noise. And then my legs felt weak under me. I was worried I was going to faint again or something. Jake put his hands on my arms and leaned me back on the car.

"Easy there." He said.

Then the tears came. Strong and steady. I couldn't stop them.

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked hysterically.

"Because you had to know. And because I'm not finished yet."

"No," I moaned, "I don't want to hear any more about Embry and Olivia. Please."

"It's not about them. It's about us."

"We can't fix this, Jake. I wasn't right for Embry. I'm not right for anyone."

"Hey, come on. Come here, Gracie." He said, trying to hug me.

"No!" I pushed him away, "Embry used to call me Gracie."

"I'm sorry. But Grace, you _have_ to listen to me. Otherwise, I don't know what's going to happen to you." Jake pleaded. He sounded anxious. I kicked at the ground, crying more and more.

Jake grabbed my arms again, and looked me straight in the face.

"_I_ imprinted on _you_." He said.

My arms went limp.

"What did you say?" I breathed.

"I said, I imprinted on you. I saw you that first night, and I knew it, Grace. I knew I imprinted on you."

"Oh my God," I whispered, "That's why Embry couldn't... Oh, God."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I can't believe this..." I mumbled, "You're not joking are you?"

"No. This is why Embry couldn't be with you. Because he knew you were meant to be with me, and then when he left, he met Olivia. This is the way it's meant to be. Embry and Olivia, Grace and Jacob," He said, "I care about you _so_ much."

I reached up and timidly put my hands on Jake's broad chest. They felt right there.

"This is... right. It's meant to be like this." I said quietly, even though tears still rolled down my cheeks.

"Yeah."

Jake put one warm hand on the back of my neck, and one moved to my back, holding me close to him. My skin burned, and I knew what was about to happen. He was going to kiss me, and all of a sudden, that was all that I wanted.

The first kiss he gave me was slow and gentle and sweet. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, and murmured my name, then kissed me again. It was nothing like kissing Embry. When I had kissed Embry, I had felt like I shouldn't be. Like it was a secret. When I kissed Jake, I felt like I wanted everyone to know it. He was making me happy. I hoped it was the same for him.

He kissed my three times after the first slow kiss. He held onto me like he never wanted to let go, and my arms slid up around his neck. Then he kissed my cheek and said my name again.

"Grace..." He said, "We should get back. I told them that you were sick."

"I don't want to go back."

"I'll tell them you were too sick to stay then. I'll drive you home."

"Thankyou."

I climbed into the passenger seat, and Jake came back a minute later. He got into the driver's side.

"Emily offered to come back with you, but I said you just wanted to go to bed." He said.

"Okay."

He started the car, and we pulled onto the road, and drove away from the bonfire.

We reached home ten minutes later, just as I was drifting to sleep. I hadn't gotten any more sleep today, so I was still tired from last night. When we pulled up, Jake leaned over and shook me gently awake.

"We're home, Grace." He said quietly.

"I'll just sleep here." I mumbled, not wanting to move.

I heard Jake's seatbelt unbuckle, and his door open. A moment later, the door that I had been leaning on opened and I started slipping out. Jake's hands caught me before I could fall though.

"Come on. I'll help you." He said.

He put arm around my waist and pulled me out of the car. He helped me walk to the door, taking most of my weight easily.

"You got a key?" He asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened the door and walked with me into my room.

"You'll be alright now?" Jake asked, as he tucked me into bed.

"Uhuh."

"Okay. I'll come around tomorrow and maybe we can go somewhere, alright?"

"Okay." I mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Well, goodnight."

He kissed me lightly on the lips once more and left the room.

**AN: Wooohooo. It aint over yet!!! I'll be updating this soon. Please review. And read my other stories: That's What I'll Have which has been recently completed, and Sweetest Downfall, which I'm just getting into. Yay!!**


	29. Chapter 27

**AN: Yes. A nice long chapter this time. Please review. I hardly got any for my last chapter. SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Grace's POV

The next day, Jake came over at about ten. When he walked through the door, my face lit up and I stood up from the couch and went over to him. We looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do after our kisses last night. We decided on a hug. As usual, Jake had opted to wear no shirt. I could feel his skin through my t-shirt and I instantly felt warm.

"Hey." Jake said quietly into my ear.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I feel like hanging around here. Is that okay? I'm still tired."

"Sure. Let's watch a movie."

I put a DVD in while Jake took a seat on the couch. When it got going, I moved back to the couch and sat down next to him. We weren't touching each other, and I tried not to look at Jake. I knew that I would start blushing if I did. Occasionally, I would look away from the movie, and over at Jake next to me. Every time I did, I would catch him staring at me. I don't think he was watching the movie at all.

After about 15 minutes, the tension between us got too much and I couldn't help myself. I reached out and timidly put my hand on his. I looked at him, and he was staring down at our entwined hands. I smiled, and turned my head back to the movie.

Eventually, I found myself getting tired. I slid down a little in my seat, and leaned my head back.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied.

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me over to him so that I was leaning on his bare chest. He was so warm. I wondered what I felt like to him.

"Am I cold to you?" I asked.

"Um, not really," He said, "I mean you're not as warm as me, but you're not cold. You're just right."

I smiled and cuddled further into his chest.

After a little while, he kissed the top of my head. When he did that, I felt myself go weak. I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. He started leaning in, about to kiss me, but I beat him to it. I put my hands on either side of his face and crashed my mouth to his. I could feel his surprise. His hands went limp for a moment on my back, but then tightened around me, and he kissed me back fervently. There was no escape. It was all Jacob. And I loved it.

After a minute, I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I pulled my mouth away from Jake, and he let out a frustrated sigh. We both turned to see who had interrupted us.

It was Emily. She had a big smile on her face.

"I knew it!" She said excitedly, and then called out, "Sam come here."

"Emily, no." I said, moving away from Jake.

"What? I was just calling him for morning tea." She teased.

I breathed I sigh of relief, and I'm sure Jake did too.

"Never, ever do that again." I warned, trying not to smile.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." She said, with a sly smile.

"I never said it was a secret." I said. I felt Jake's hand grasp mine behind the back of the couch, out of Emily's sight. I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Well, maybe you should let your friends know then," Emily suggested, "Why don't I invite everyone over here for dinner tonight. It was a shame you had to leave early last night."

"That sounds good." Jake said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, just an ounce worried.

Sam appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"What's up, Em?" He asked, looking at Emily with adoring eyes.

"I just thought you should eat something. I was going to bake cookies." Emily said. I was glad she didn't point out what Jake and I had been doing earlier.

Later in the day, I was helping Emily cook dinner for tonight. We were having steak again. Paul's favourite. Jake and Sam were out with the rest of the guys for patrol. I glanced at the clock. He would be back in ten minutes.

"Can I go wait outside for Jake after I've finished the salad?" I asked.

Emily smiled, "Sure." She said.

We were both quiet for a moment before Emily spoke again.

"Have you spoken to Embry about any of this yet?" She asked.

"Um... Well, no, not really." I stuttered.

"I saw what you saw last night, Grace. Embry and Olivia... I knew you weren't sick."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend anyone; I just had to ge-"

Emily cut me off, "The only people I think you might have offended were Embry and Olivia. I think everyone else really did think you were sick."

"Oh."

"So I think you should probably talk to them. Embry at least."

"That's probably a good idea." I said. But now I felt nervous about them coming for dinner. I knew that I would have to sort something out with Embry sooner rather than later.

After I had finished making a gigantic salad, I went and sat on the front steps to wait for Jake. I felt strangely anxious to be away from him. It was strange, since we had only really acknowledged the feelings that we had for each other yesterday. But I guess after them building up for so long, all our affections were coming out at once. I just hoped it would last; that our feelings for one another would always be there.

"What are you looking so worried about?" Jake said sitting down next to me.

I jumped and turned to him. I hadn't even noticed him come. I had been too busy thinking.

"Huh?" I murmured a little dazed.

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried." I said, a little too quickly. In truth, I was very worried. I was worried about talking with Embry later tonight, and I was worried about Jake's and my relationship.

"You're worried. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"No," I snapped, "There's nothing wrong."

Jake raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What if I gave you a kiss? Would that make you feel better?" He said with a smile.

I gave no answer.

"What is it, Grace? Gracie..."

He had called me Gracie again. But I didn't stop him. Why not? I don't know.

"Gracie...? Come on. I don't like seeing you upset." He said.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I said, and then I stood up and went inside and into my room. I shut the door behind me.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at my door. I lifted my head from my pillow and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

"Grace?" Jake asked.

"Come in." I said quietly.

The door opened slowly, and Jake's concerned face came around the side, as if he couldn't wait for the whole door to open to see me. I rolled over onto my back, and then sat up slowly, as Jake came towards me. He didn't come too close; instead he sat in the chair that was near my bed. We were both silent as we stared at each other from our seats.

"Is it coz I called you Gracie?" Jake asked after a minute.

I let out a sigh.

"No," I said, "You can call me Gracie. If you want."

"Gracie." He said, like he was testing it out.

"It's not Embry's name for me anymore," I said, "I'm not... He doesn't... What I mean is, you're the one that I want to be with."

Jake's eyes widened, and then he stood up. He took a step closer to me. I smiled because I knew that he was going to kiss me again. We could continue from this morning.

When I smiled, he smiled too. I big grin; so happy. He came towards me fast. One minute I was sitting on my bed, watching him stand in front of me, and then next Jake's got me. One hand in my hair, and one behind my back. His mouth came onto mine and he kissed me enthusiastically. I kissed him back, expecting him to pull away at any moment. But he didn't

Slowly and gently, he began to lower me back onto the bed. I let him. I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I let him. We were both lost in the moment. After a moment, Jake's lips moved from mine, and he began kissing me along my jaw line, and down to my neck. He was so gentle. The way he kissed me so softly.

It took all my willpower to tell him to stop. Otherwise I knew what would happen. And I think so did he. Because when I said stop, he immediately did, and moved so that he was lying on his back next to me.

"I am _so_ sorry, Gracie." He said.

"It's alright. I didn't want you to stop, really." I said, so truthfully that it shocked me. I would have to be careful if this was the effect that Jake would continue to have on me.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. It's only been what, a day? I'm really sorry. I just... When you smiled at me, I couldn't help it. You make me so happy, Gracie." Jake said.

"But we've known each other for so long now. I trust you. But you're right. We've only... I mean, it was just yesterday."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I rolled onto my side and smiled at Jake, who was lying on his back with his hands folded under his head. He looked so good.

"Yes." I said.

And then I leaned over and kissed his warm lips. When I moved away, he sighed and smiled, as he closed his eyes.

"We'll go nice and slowly." I said.

"Okay... You know, I kind of wish that all the others weren't coming over tonight." Jake said.

"Yeah..." I sighed, remembering the oncoming talk that I would have to have with Embry.

When everyone else arrived, we sat down together at the dining table to eat. Again, I was complimented by Paul on my cooking, and teased by Quil as I tried to have a conversation with Kim.

"Shut up, Quil!" Kim said, hitting the back of his hand with her fork.

He pulled away, even though he was unhurt by the fork, yet he still chattered in my ear about nothing in particular.

"Quil, seriously." I said.

"What?" He said, trying to look innocent.

"Shut up."

"Grace, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Emily asked.

"Sure." I said, knowing that she didn't need my help at all, but that she wanted to talk to me.

"You need to get this over with," She said, while we pretended to be busy in the kitchen, "You go out the back, and I'll send Embry out."

"Fine." I said, then I left the kitchen and went out the back door.

A few minutes later, Embry came out.

"So Emily wants us to talk then." He said, standing across from me, as I leaned on the stair rail.

"Yep."

"Well..."

"Well, can you explain to me why you didn't tell me about any of this? The werewolves or the imprinting?" I said, somewhat rudely.

"Okay, well, first of all I guess I owe you an apology."

"You _guess_ you owe me an apology?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I don't believe this! Can you believe we're fighting like this? We never used to be like this."

"We were such good friends." He murmured.

I nodded sadly.

"And now this is how our relationship ends up." I said.

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. But I wasn't allowed to. Only Jake could, coz he was the one who imprinted on you. And about imprinting, I... Well, you can't help it. And even if I hadn't have imprinted on Olivia... When I came back things wouldn't have been the same."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you and Jake, for instance. You got closer. We drifted apart. It wasn't working."

"You're right. _I guess_." I said. Embry smiled.

"Come give me a hug." He said.

I stepped closer, and hugged him. His big warm arms wrapping around me. I knew he was right. It wasn't the same anymore. I didn't feel the same. I hadn't really loved him in the first place. It was Jake that I loved.

When he released me, I stepped back and leant against the rail again, folding my arms.

"So friends, right?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Do you think we can be like we were before?"

"I think we could try." Embry said.

"We were best friends."

"We'll work at it." He said. Then he kissed my cheek and left me standing there.

He left me standing there alone again. But this time it was different. Everything was different. He hadn't left me alone this time. He had left me with Jake. And I think Embry knew it.

**AN: Sup guys. Like it? Leave me a review. Questions, comments, suggestions. Anything. Please read my other stories: the completed That's What I'll Have, and my other story, Sweetest Downfall. Have a good one, *H***


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I can't wait to post the next one. It'll be a good'un. WOOHOO!!! So excited. And it's the weekend. Bonus. Okay, so please please please REVIEW. SM owns.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Grace's POV

I waited a minute before going back inside. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to cry or anything. I wasn't sure why I would want to cry. I just felt really emotional. It was probably because I had finally sorted everything out. Things were starting to look up.

When I went inside and saw Embry and Olivia sitting hand in hand, I didn't feel bitter or resentful. I felt like I should make some time to get to know Olivia better. We might even be able to be friends. I didn't spend long looking at them though. My eyes went almost straight onto Jacob. He really did look gorgeous, with his beautiful skin, dark caring eyes, and his amazing smile. He looked up as I walked down the hall, and his eyes lit up. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I sat back down at the table between him and Quil. As I sat, his hand brushed against my leg, and I looked round at him. He was staring at me, as if to ask if everything was okay. I gave a tiny nod, and a small smile. There was a moment of quiet as I sat down, but soon after, everyone slipped into comfortable conversation.

People started leaving at about 11pm. Jake was the last to leave of course, and when he stood up from the couch to go, I followed him outside. He walked over to his car, and I still followed him. At last, he turned around and leaned against the side of his old Rabbit.

"So you sorted everything out with Embry then?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You're okay?" He reached out and put a warm hand on my arm.

"We said we'd stay friends."

"But are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine."

There was silence for a moment.

"Gracie?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

I took a step forwards and he reached out to me. He placed his warm hands on my hips, and I moved a little closer. My hands rested comfortably on his chest. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"Gracie?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something?"

I sighed, "What now?"

He smiled sadly, "It's nothing bad. At least _I_ don't think it is."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I love you, Gracie."

I let out a small gasp, and my hands fell away from his chest. Jacob had just told me he _loved_ me. He _loved_ me. He was the first boy to ever say that to me. And I hoped to God he would be the only one. All I wanted was to spend my time with Jake. He gathered my small hands in his own large ones and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I just can't believe I thought you were going to tell me something bad. This is good."

Jake laughed. I pulled my hands out of his, and reached up, putting them around his neck. Jake's hands tightened around my hips, pulling me close.

"I love you too, Jake." I murmured.

And then he kissed me...

***

The next day, when I emerged from my bedroom I found Emily sitting at the kitchen table crying. I rushed over to her, assuming something terrible had happened. Someone had died or something. I wanted to know if everyone was okay.

"What happened, Emily?" I asked urgently, coming to her side.

"I didn't get that job. I just got a letter."

I rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, but I instantly was relieved that no-one had been hurt or anything.

"It'll be okay, Emily. There's always other jobs, right?" I said.

She let out a sob, "You don't understand, Grace. I needed this job. I can't wait for another job to open up here. I needed _this_ one. I don't know what we're gonna do now." She said.

"Why? What's happened? Why do you need _this_ job?"

"We're broke, Grace. We're running out of money. It's hard for Sam to work _and_ run patrol's. We can't do it anymore. I thought we were going fine, but lately we've just been going downhill."

Then it clicked in my head. I understood what she was saying now. They couldn't afford to have me here anymore.

"It's me isn't it?" I asked.

Emily looked up at me, her eyes red, and then she looked down again, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Grace." She said.

That confirmed my suspicions. It really was because of me. Emily just didn't want to say it directly.

"Does Sam know you didn't get the job?" I asked.

"He's out at work right now. I only just got the letter."

"So no. Em, I'll be right back." I said.

I left a crying Emily at the table, and went into my bedroom. I fished my phone out of my bag, and dialled Sam's number.

"What's up, Grace?" He answered.

"Can you come home right now?"

"Why what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Em?"

"I'm fine, Sam. It's Em. She's really upset... She didn't get that job." I said.

Sam sighed, "I'll be there soon." He said, and then he hung up.

When I came back into the kitchen, Emily had calmed down a little bit, but she was still crying. I made her a cup of tea, and sat her down on the couch. She gripped the tea cup with shaky hands.

"I called Sam, Em. He'll be home soon, and we can talk about this. It'll all be okay." I said.

She nodded, remaining silent. I was worried now. She must have _really_ needed that job.

Sam arrived ten minutes later, coming inside wearing a worried look. I was waiting by the door. When he saw Emily a pained look crossed his face, and then he looked down at me.

"Thanks, Grace. You did good." He said.

"I'll let you guys talk. Give me a call if you need me. I think we should talk about something later."

"Alright."

I slipped past his big frame, and out the front door. I went straight to my car, and drove over to Jake's.

When I pulled up outside his house, he came straight out, looking worried. I usually called before we did anything together, so he probably assumed something was wrong. Jake opened my door, and I climbed out. His arms pulled me to him straight away.

"What happened? You normally call." He said.

"It's not me. It's Emily. She applied for a job the other day, but she didn't get it. And she said she really needed it, because they were running out of money. And it's my fault, because ever since I've started living with them, they've been short of money, even though I try and help. But now they're done. Emily needed a job to get more money, and they never told me they were running out. I never even knew that they needed help. I could've helped them." I rambled, but Jake stopped me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Gracie, shut up." He smiled to show me that he was joking.

"Don't joke, Jake! This is really bad. What are we meant to do now?"

He stopped smiling, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"You were talking like this is all your fault. You know I don't like it when you blame yourself." He said.

"Oh come on, Jake. You can't deny it this time. It really is my fault. I'm costing them a lot of money. Emily said that lately they've been doing it tough. They were fine before I came."

"Alright Gracie. But the only thing we can do now is to try and sort it out. It's no good just getting upset over it."

Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Sam," I said, turning away from Jake as I prepared to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Grace," Sam said, "I know you only just left, but could you come back? We think we need you here to discuss this."

"Can Jake some too?" I asked, as Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"I guess so." Sam said, reluctantly.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone, and then pivoted in Jake's arms so that I faced him.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand, "You're coming home with me."

Jake drove us back, and when we walked inside, Sam and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table. Emily looked at me with sad eyes when I sat down across from her. Jake sat at my side.

"We need to sort something out here," Sam said, "I hate to say it, but this arrangement isn't working anymore."

"I know." I said.

"I don't want to have to change anything, but... we have to." Emily said quietly.

"I think I should move out." I said.

Everyone was silent; they stared at me. Sam was the first to speak.

"Maybe we don't have to change anything _that_ drastically." He said slowly, thinking over his words carefully.

"No, things were working fine for you before I moved in. So isn't the most obvious solution for me to move out?" I said.

"You're too young to be living on your own." Sam said.

"Yeah, you can't do that." Jake agreed. Emily stayed silent still, but nodded.

"I didn't mean I would move into my own place." I said.

"Come live with me." Jake said.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Jake, it's only been a few days... We're can't... I can't move in with you now. I'm too young for that as well. So are you. I'm 16, you're only just 17." I said.

"She's right, Jacob." Sam said.

"Well then where are you gonna go then?" Jake demanded of me.

"Well, I'll move back in with my family." I said.

"No! That's even worse! Think of the danger you'll be putting yourself in." Jake objected.

"They're my family!"

"Look what happened last time you were living with them. Rosalie could've killed you. You've told me all about this."

"We're past that. I went there just the other day, Jake. We're fine."

"If any one of them so much as _tried_ to hurt you, I'd-"

"How dare you?! I don't want to hear what you'd do to my family, Jake! This is ridiculous! I'm trying to solve this problem, and you're not helping. I'm going over there right now, and I'm gonna tell them I'm moving back in."

Sam and Emily sat still and silent while Jacob and I had this fight. But when I stood up, I heard Emily whisper Jake's name, and saw Sam shake his head at him.

"Sam, Emily, I'll be back later. Jake, I guess we'll talk sometime." I said, before walking out the door, and over to my car.

I shoved my keys angrily into the ignition, and took off down the road. I arrived at the white house about twenty minutes later. Alice was waiting outside for me. She must have seen me coming. She gave me a quizzical look as I got out of my car and slammed the door of my car.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"You're futures clouded." She said, in an annoyed tone.

"I need to move back in with you guys."

**AN: Yay!! Well, not yay, really. It kind of ends on a bad note doesn't it? Anyways, leave me a review. Oh, and hey, if you can guess the song that the title of this story is derived from in your review, I'll send the first to guess a special preview of the next chapter. I need the name of the song, and of the band. Please review, and read my other stories, Sweetest Downfall, and the completed That's What I'll Have. Cheers, *H***


	31. Chapter 29

**AN: Here's the next chapter people. Please review, and see my note down the bottom for more info. SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Grace's POV

Of course my family let me move back in with them. I explained why I needed to, and they told me it was probably for the best. I didn't want to be a burden on Sam and Emily. Last week, we moved most of my stuff out of their house, leaving only the bed behind. I took all my clothes and book, and trinkets with me. We moved my things out of the house, carefully avoiding Jacob. Sam had told him not to come over that day, and he didn't. I think we were both mad at each other. I was mad at him for being so rude about my family, and he was probably mad at me for moving back in with them. I had apologised to Sam and Emily for causing all that drama at their house the other day, but I hadn't apologised to Jacob.

I was still attending school in La Push though. Every day that I went, I spent my time worrying that I would run into Jacob. But every day that I went, he didn't show up. I saw my other friends, but never Jake. They assured me that he was okay, when I asked, but never elaborated. Actually, I was getting quite worried about him.

Today when I got home from school, my family were sitting in the lounge room, deep in discussion. They stopped talking as soon as I entered the room.

"What?" I asked, assuming they were talking about me.

Alice stood up, and came to my side.

"Well, we've got a bit of a problem, Grace." She said.

"What's up?"

"We'll be having visitors this evening. They only told us they'd be coming on very short notice. Actually, they didn't tell us at all, but I only saw them coming a few minutes ago. It's the Alaskan Coven. Our friends from Denali. Tanya, Irina, and Eleazar."

"So...?"

"Well, when I got this vision, your future shifted. As soon as Irina walks into this house, she's going to catch your scent. That's bad, Grace, because she'll go after you. That's the only explanation I can think of, for your future going blank. Either that or you're going to La Push. But... I'm betting on the first option, and you should always bet with me."

"You didn't see this earlier?" I asked.

"No. You've been in La Push all day, surrounded by werewolves. You know I can't see you when you're with them." Alice said.

I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. Alice had just told me that a vampire was going to come after me. And I knew what that meant. She would bite, and... kill me.

Edward joined me in the doorway.

"We're going to send you down to La Push, or to the borderline anyway. I've called Sam Uley, and he said he's got patrols out. You'll be safe once you cross the border. He said that if there's any trouble, the pack is definitely strong enough to take down anyone who tries to hurt you. To be honest, I wasn't worried about it being to hard to defeat Irina. I'm worried about her family's reaction. But we can deal with them." Edward said.

"Why can't I stay with you guys? I'll be just as safe here." I protested.

"No, you won't," Edward said, "The Denali Coven is coming _here_. If you go to La Push, you won't even meet them. They won't even know you exist. Now, it's not that we don't _want_ to go to La Push with you, it's that we _can't_. If we went with you, then they might follow. I'm sorry you've got dragged into all this mess. But for tonight, you need to stay away. It's for your safety."

I sighed, and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

"You'll be in no danger if you go to La Push. You just have to go _now_. Otherwise your scent might still be too strong here." Alice said.

I pushed myself off the wall, and went over to where the rest of my family was sitting. I gave each of them a hug, and told them that I would see them tomorrow. I had to keep telling myself that I would see them tomorrow as well, because I was scared of what was going to happen to me. But they all seemed pretty confident that I would be safe, if I just left now.

I headed back out the front door, and over to my car. I climbed in, and put my keys in the ignition, then wound down the window. Alice and Edward came to say goodbye, then I drove down the long driveway, and turned onto the road that would lead me to La Push.

***

About five minutes into the drive, I realised what else going to La Push would involve. I would have to face Jacob again. A week after our fight, I was still kind of angry at him for insulting my family, and their ability to look after me and keep me safe. But now, I had to admit, that he had been right. Yet again, I had to leave them to keep myself safe. But I didn't want to go there and admit that I was wrong. I was too proud, and that irritated me even further. I hated myself for being so petty at a time like this. How could I be worrying over such things, when I potentially had a vampire on my tail? And didn't I want to sort things out with Jake? Of course I did. I had been missing him all week... desperately missing him...

***

I was just passing the "Welcome to La Push" sign, when my phone rang. I figured I'd better answer it, just in case it was any of my family. I pulled over to the side of the road, and answered.

"Grace? Grace?" Alice asked urgently.

"What? What is it?"

"Look-"

I didn't hear any more of what she was saying, because at that moment, my car door was yanked open behind me, and I practically fell out, dropping my phone on the seat. I lay in a heap in the dirt, my body aching all over, my palms and knees stinging from cuts. I looked up and saw a woman standing over me. She was beautiful, and she had the trademark yellow eyes of a vampire. A good vampire though. One who didn't drink human blood. But they were a dark yellow, so I knew that she must be getting hungry. But she wouldn't try and bite _me_, would she? This woman was supposed to be good. A friend of my family even.

But no, she was no friend of mine. She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and lifted me from the ground, until my feet dangled above the floor. The neckline of my shirt cut into my skin. I cried out in pain.

"You smell _good_," She said, emphasising each word, "And I'm hungry."

But as suddenly as this woman had appeared, she was gone. I was thrown back to the ground, a few metres away from where the vampire that had attacked me was facing a massive grey wolf. I didn't want my eyes to close. I wanted to make sure that everything was going to be okay. I knew I had to stay awake. But I just couldn't do it. Not with the amount of pain I was in. My head was throbbing, my neck and back hurt, and I had cuts and bruises all over me. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but they seemed to take an eternity to close. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. My sight was marred by black lines made by my eyelashes as my eyelids drooped, and eventually, all I could see was black.

**AN: Sup. Um, so I've got a new story up. The first two chapters have been posted, and I would SO appreciate it if you read and reviewed it. It's called Sand In Your Pockets. And please read my other stories, Sweetest Downfall and That's What I'll Have. Also, anyone who can come up with a nice little summary for me for this story will be PM'd a special preview of the next chapter. REVIEW!! *H***


	32. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey. Here's the next chapter. The story is nearly over, so please REVIEW!!!! SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!!**

Chapter Thirty

Grace's POV

My eyes opened. I don't know how long later, but there were two faces looming over me. When my vision became a little clearer, I realised that it was Jacob and Embry.

"What happened?" I whispered.

As soon as I spoke, Jake let out a long sigh of relief, and pulled me to him. Embry shuffled back and let Jake and I have our moment. When my sore body came in contact with Jake's warm skin, I felt relaxed, and a little better.

"Who helped me? Who was the wolf?" I asked.

Jacob didn't say anything, but looked over at where Embry was sitting, near us. He smiled sadly. I knew it was him. Looking up at Jake, to get his approval, I scrambled out of his arms, and over to Embry. He gave me a big hug, and while I sat there, I looked around me at what was happening.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Seth were throwing white pieces of... something into a bug bonfire.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're burning that leech's remains." Embry said.

I was silent. I didn't want to say anything I would regret. This person had tried to kill me, but they were supposed to be my family's friend. I wondered what would happen to us all, when this vampire's family found out what had happened. Alice and Edward had said that this vampire was visiting with their family.

When all the pieces were burned, Jacob carried me to my car. He put me in the passenger's seat, strapped me in, and then climbed into the driver's side. I leaned against the door as he drove to Sam and Emily's, using the cold glass of the window to sooth my throbbing head. We drove in silence, both unsure of what to say to the other, I think. It had been a week since our fight, after all.

We pulled up on the curb about ten minutes later, and when I tried to let myself out, Jake told me not to, and then came around to open my door for me.

"I'll help you." He said.

He put an arm around my waist, and helped me hobble into the house. Everyone else was already there; Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry. And as soon as Jake and I had come through the front door, Emily rushed over to us.

"Sam called your family, Grace. They're coming here." She said.

"But I thought they couldn't do that." I said.

Sam stepped in, saying, "We decided that we needed to hold a meeting. A much needed meeting."

"Oh."

"They'll be here soon, but I think you should have a rest. Use your old bedroom." Sam said.

I nodded, and began to walk away, down the walk. I walked slowly, because I was so sore. My body ached all over, like I had been working out all day. But not even halfway down the hallway, a warm arm slipped around my waist to help me. I looked up, and saw Jake's kind face, smiling sadly down at me. I tried to return the smile, but when tears came into my eyes, I dropped my gaze down to the ground. I blinked the tears away as we walked.

My old bedroom was empty; apart from the bed, a chair, and a bookshelf with some photo frames on it. As I stood, standing in the doorway, taking in the miserable scene before me, I felt Jake's hands move. His body bent, as one hand reached behind my knees, and then as he lifted me, Jake placed his other hand behind my back. He carried me over to my bed, and then positioned me gently on it. He pulled the covers out from under me, and then shook them out, so that they settled over me. Then, he sat down in the chair that was near my bed, and just looked at me. The pain was clear on his face. I wanted to say something, do anything to make what had happened over the past week all better. I couldn't stand seeing him upset. What I was feeling right now was unlike anything I had felt before. The longing to make Jacob feel happy again was overwhelming. But what could I do?

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jake, can you come here?"

"I guess." He said uncertainly.

He stood up, out of the chair, and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Jake," I said, as I pulled the covers back, "Come here."

"Oh."

Slowly, as if he was scared of hurting me, he slid under the covers, lying next to me. His warm body felt good next to mine. We both lay on our sides, looking at each other.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" He murmured, to let me know he was listening.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day. I was being stupid."

He reached up and brushed some hair out of my face.

"It's okay. Sorry I said that about your family."

We both lay in silence. We had both apologised, but still I felt that that wasn't enough to make this better.

"Everything's just been so crazy, you know? Bad things just keep on happening and I don't know why." I said.

"Yeah." Jake said, as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around me. I winced as he touched my back. It was sore from falling earlier.

"Are you okay?" He said, pulling away.

"Yeah," I breathed, "Come back. It's okay."

"You're hurt though. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jake, please just don't worry about it. I'm not in danger anymore."

I shouldn't have said that, because when I did, Jake rolled onto his back, further away from me. His eyes closed and he sighed.

"I put you in danger." He said.

"This isn't your fault. Why would you think that?"

"I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm supposed to be there when you need help. I'm supposed to _always_ be there for you, and I wasn't."

I rolled onto my stomach, so that I was looking down at Jake. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at me.

"Jacob, I'm safe now. You saved me back there." I said.

"Embry was the first to find you there."

"He might have been the first, but if you hadn't have been there…" I trailed off, and the spoke more confidently, "Jake, listen to me. I _love_ you. Okay? I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. So… let's just move on from that."

Jake's eyes widened, and then he grabbed my face between his hands and pulled my face down to his. He kissed me, and then I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. The amount of love I felt for him at that moment was unbelievable. I had _never_ felt like that before.

But our moment was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. I rolled off of Jacob's chest. He climbed out of the bed and positioned himself on the chair, and I pulled the blankets up under my chin.

"What's up?" I finally called.

"Can you two come out here? Your family is just arriving, Grace." Came Sam's voice.

"Okay." I said.

***

When my family arrived, I was told about what had happened to the vampire's family. When my family had told them what had happened, they were originally very angry, and they got into a fight, but they settled it, after Jasper calmed them down, and Edward reminded them that they were old friends. They were still angry at one another, but they had left peacefully, without anyone getting hurt.

When Sam, Emily, Jacob, Dad, Mum, and I were seated around the table, our discussions began.

"We would be willing to have Grace live with us again." Sam said.

"We think that might be for the best," Dad said, "But from what Grace has told us, there was trouble with the financial side of things last time."

"Well, I'm sure we could organise something." Emily said.

"Perhaps we could provide you with financial support, since you're looking after our daughter." Dad said.

"No." Sam, Emily and I said together.

"We can't take money from you." Emily said.

"I should get a job." I suggested.

"That might work." Sam said.

"And Sam, I told you earlier, that I've arranged another job interview." Emily said.

"This might just work." Mum said, looking over at my dad. He nodded, and then spoke.

"This might be for the best. You seem to continually be in danger when you're with us." He said.

Jacob's hand tightened around mine, under the table.

"So, I move back in, I get a job, Emily gets a job." I said.

"And you visit us whenever you want." Mum said. Dad smiled down at her, and then over at me.

"You'll always be welcome in our home, Grace. You're still our child, no matter where you're living." She said.

"I think we need to tell them something as well." Jake whispered into my ear.

"Okay," I said, "Mum, Dad, Sam, Emily, we have something important to tell you, okay? Um, Jake and I – we're… together."

A proud smile came across Emily's face.

"I knew it." She said to Sam. He smiled at Jake and me.  
"Congratulations." He said.

Mum actually stood up, and came around the table to hug me, and then Jacob.

"I'm so happy for you, Darling. I really hope things go well for you now." She said.

"Congratulations, Honey," Dad said, and then he shook Jake's hand across the table, "You look after my daughter, now won't you."

"I will." Jake said.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW, and go read my other stories, That's What I'll Have, Sweetest Downfall, and Sand In Your Pockets. **


	33. Chapter 31: Epilogue

**AN: Last chapter of this story ******** I'm actually crying right now. So please leave me a review, and cheer me up. Let me know what you thought of the ending. SM owns. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Chapter Thirty One: Epilogue

Six Months Later

Grace's POV

My life is busy these days, but I like it. I got everything that I wanted. A home where I am safe, a family who loves me, wonderful friends, and the _best_ boyfriend in the world. Everything worked out in the end.

Today is just another one of those crazy, hectic days, where I have accidentally organised to be doing everything on one day, but also one of those days where I don't feel like cancelling anything. I want to do everything I planned, see everyone I wanted to, and exhaust myself in the process. I feel satisfied after I've done everything I wanted to.

I started my day by eating breakfast with Sam, Emily, and Jake. Jake comes over for breakfast almost everyday. It's a sort of tradition of ours. Today I had cooked us bacon and eggs.

"So…" I said, "After the barbeque tonight, I was thinking of sleeping over at Jake's?"

This was something that Jake and I had been discussing lately, and we had finally decided that we were ready. I still wanted to check with Sam and Emily though, so that they didn't worry.

Even though I didn't want them to worry, the looked like they were though. Well, Sam did anyway. Emily just looked down at her food, trying to hide a smile.

"You want to stay at your boyfriend's house, and you're how old?" Sam asked, even though he knew perfectly well how old I was.

"I'm 17, Sam, and you know it." I replied.

Jake smiled and rubbed my leg under the table.

"I don't think you're old enough." Sam said.

Jake laughed, "And how old were you when you first had a girlfriend stay over?" He asked.

Sam sighed, and put his fork down.

"That's not relevant." He said.

"Sam, just let them. They're not going to do anything stupid. Are you, guys?" Emily said, patting his hand.

"Oh, no. Except for-" I joked, before Sam cut me off.

"No! I don't want to hear that. You can stay over there, Grace. But I don't want to hear anything." He said.

"Aw, come on, Sam," Jake said, "Gracie's just sleeping over. Nothing suspicious."

"Exactly," I said, "Now come on, Jake, I need to get ready."

I was getting ready to go and visit Embry, Olivia, and Miranda. Since I had met Olivia, she had moved up to La Push officially, and she and I were friends. Not close friends, by any means, but we got along. Today, while Jake was on patrol, I was going to visit them.

I arrived at Embry's place at about 9:30am. Miranda was really excited to see me, because we hadn't spoken in a while. I put the bun that I had brought with me on their kitchen table, and then helped Olivia make us all coffee. Embry entered the kitchen a few minutes later, and greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How're you doing?" He asked.

We hadn't exactly gotten back to the relaxed and easy friendship that we had had before all of this, but we were getting there. The talk around the table was light-hearted and fun, as we spoke about Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding. Olivia and I were both to be bridesmaids.

After my morning tea with Embry, Olivia, and Miranda, I headed straight off to work, helping Carlisle at the hospital in Forks. It was nothing serious, just helping with paperwork, but it helped pay bills at Sam and Emily's and it meant I got to spend time with Dad more often.

Halfway through my shift, I had an hour's lunch break, in which I ate with the rest of my family at a nearby diner. I saw them quite often, when I visited the white house, or in my lunch hours where we met to eat, but they couldn't visit me in La Push. That limited our time together, but with the way things were going at the moment, we were coping just fine.

After the end of my shift, I drove home to help Emily prepare for the bonfire. We were cooking steak, Paul's favourite, since I hadn't made it in a while. Like I said, life's pretty busy nowadays. When everybody arrived, there was lots of talking, laughing and eating, and it was fun. I felt like for the first time in a while, I could relax. Really relax.

But by 11pm, I was getting tired.

"You're tired." Jake said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you want to go?"

"I have to pack a bag first."

Jake followed me into my bedroom, and as I rummaged through my cupboards and draws, throwing things onto my bed, he would pick them up and shove them into my bag. When I was satisfied with what I had packed, Jake put the backpack on his shoulder, and stood by the door. I walked over to him, and he leaned down to kiss me. I let him, but pulled away once he started deepening the kiss.

"Later." I said, with a small smile.

When Jake was driving us to his place, I was, admittedly, a little nervous. I knew that I had nothing to be worried about when I was with Jacob, but still, this was the first time I had stayed in a guy's room. I was just glad that it was with Jake.

When we pulled up out the front of his house, Jacob got out straight away, with my bag in his hand. He joined me outside my door, and picked up my hand, as we walked to the front door.

"We're home, Dad. Going straight to bed. Gracie's tired." Jacob called out to his dad.

"Alright. Night, kids." Billy called back.

"Night, Billy." I said.

Jake's bedroom was small, and messy. But it was nice, because it belonged to him. He dropped my bag on his bed; I walked over to it, and then rummaged around, trying to find my pyjamas. I put them on, as Jake pulled his shirt off and climbed into bed. I climbed in next to him a minute later. Jake wrapped his arms around me protectively, and I instantly felt safe. And warm.

We were silent.

But not for long. All it took was for me to look up at him, and his mouth was on mine.

Our kisses were more passionate than they had ever been before, but they didn't lead to anything. We weren't quite ready for that yet. I fell asleep in Jake's arms that night, thinking about how wonderful my life was now. Busy, complicated, and hectic, but wonderful.

THE END

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also, just to let you know, I will be going through and editing and reposting all these chapters, which means possible new bits will be added. ******** Nothing that will change the story, but just little bits here and there. And, if you get all those annoying story alert emails, then I apologise in advance for any you may receive while I am editing. Please please please read my other stories: Sweetest Downfall, That's What I'll Have, and Sand In Your Pockets. And, keep watching for more stories from me. I have PLENTY of ideas. Oh, god. I'm so sad that this is the end. ******** Thankyou, so so much to all of you who reviewed, and remember to keep it up. REVIEW, and I hope you enjoyed. ******

******

**This has been *H*, OVER AND OUT.**


	34. READ ME AND WEEP

Good day to you, readers!

I have a tiny, awkward little confession to make to you…

The truth is… now that I'm not, you know, like, 13 years old anymore, I sort of… well, hate Twilight. Okay, maybe I don't hate it. That's not the right word. I've just grown out of it. Sorry to disappoint or whatever…

But good news! I finished most of the Twilight stories I wrote on here, and still sort of love them for their characters and plots, so that's good. Bad news, I doubt I'll be writing sequels / finishing any of the incomplete ones. And some more good news! I'm over my yearlong writer's block. I think. So perhaps I'll get back into this… just writing for different stories!

Anyways, please don't hate on me. (:

h.


End file.
